


Sudden Change

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Rise to Stardom, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 42,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: After so much fighting for a place in the sun, the big chance comes kind of suddenly, bringing changes that four simple Liverpool boys will have to learn to deal with. (The Beatles Modern AU)
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Olivia Arias Harrison, Jane Asher/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney, Maureen Cox Starkey/Ringo Starr, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is configured primarily as a work of fiction, inspired by the life and work of the band The Beatles and its members, people, stories and facts that were part of its trajectory. "Sudden Change" is fundamentally based on a fictionalized version of the Beatles.
> 
> It's understood that a work of fiction grants some creative freedoms, and it's by using poetic license, and exploring hypothetical situations that I decided to modify real facts for history, configuring it as an alternative universe.
> 
> However, despite the changes, it's understood that the characters remain faithful to what has already been established within their personalities, changing some aspects and events. Still, it's worth mentioning that I maintain respect for facts that happened to the Beatles in real life, and it's up to readers to consider real life as something quite different from this work of fiction. Once again I highlight, the version of the characters of the story is fictitious, not being completely related to the real people represented.

Maureen's arms and hands were beginning to ask for more rest than her entire body, but it was still half an hour before her lunch break. She was so eager for a little rest that it was impossible for the client who was attending not to notice that the hairdresser was looking at her watch all the time.

"Young lady, do you have to be somewhere?" the client asked without hesitation, a little irritated "I see you're in a hurry."

"Ah I'm really sorry for that" Maureen was embarrassed and apologized, awkwardly "I'm just tired, but I promise I'm not going anywhere without finishing your hair."

"Okay" the client was satisfied and Maureen continued her work, more concentrated and less distracted.

Before an unexpected visit to the hall distracted her, Miss. Cox had already finished his job. Relieved, she was already leaving when she found her boyfriend in the waiting room.

Ritchie had been there for a while, he wanted to surprise his girlfriend, but she was so busy that he thought it would disturb her, so she was content to wait for her. He remained there for a long time, enduring the embarrassing conversations of the ladies present and leafing through the gossip magazines that didn't interest him at all.

"Hi" Maureen told him surprised, as soon as she saw him "is everything okay?"

"I am, I came to see you" he justified his presence there, noticing that this was what his girlfriend was wondering.

"Yeah, I realized it, thanks" she gave him a smile of thanks "but did you want to say something to me, Ritchie? I'm finding you a little tense."

"Yeah" Richard blurted out, confessing his condition "I'm really thinking about something."

"What is it, Richard? It's giving me the impression that it's a very bad thing.” Maureen was suspicious.

"We better going, let's go and I'll tell you on the way" he decided.

She nodded, nodding and following him out of the room.

It was a gray day in Liverpool, and they hurried to the bus stop, as a few drops of rain around them made them feel cold and tuck their coats around to keep warm. In the middle of the rush, there was no way for Ritchie to tell Maureen what she wanted.

It was only when they reached the goal of sitting on a bus seat that he told what he wanted.

"So, Mo ..." he started the matter and his girlfriend turned to him, attentive "I received a job offer."

"Job? That's great, but there is a problem with that, isn't it?" she pondered.

"Yes, it's nothing formal or serious, I'd continue playing the drums, only in another band ..." he said, half-curled, afraid, moving his fingers interlaced absently.

"Ok, it's not a serious job, but it's still a job and something you like, what's the matter, Richard?" Maureen asked "would they pay less than the Hurricanes?"

"Well, it's just that, by the way, they are ... Beginners" Ritchie explained "and ... What they get per show is not that much ..."

"And yet you still want to give these guys you just met a chance" she understood "well, here's the problem, but honestly, Ritchie, you're going to have to decide what to do."

"And what do you think I have to do?" he was desperate to know his girlfriend's opinion.

"Well, in my opinion, if you still stay with the Hurricanes, everything will remain guaranteed with them, but if you want to give these new guys a chance, you will have to take a chance, my love" she was sincere.

"And you threw the problem back to me!" Richard couldn't help showing his frustration, whimpering a little, putting his hands on his face.

"Hey" she nudged him lightly "I know what you want to do, so do it. If it goes wrong, I will not say "I told you so", I will say "congratulations on trying"."

"Thank you" it was enough to comfort Richard, who smiled in response and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the same Liverpool, the same three musicians who had seen Richard play with the Hurricanes at the Cavern Club on one of the nights they wouldn't play there, were gathered in the McCartneys garage, trying to decide what to do without a drummer.

"It doesn't work, it doesn't work!" John ended up letting go, after countless attempts "I hate to say it, but only the three of us is so empty."

"I already said I can play the drums" Paul insisted "we can put the bass in the edition, it's the only option we have for now. What do you think, George?"

"Are you really asking for my opinion?" George was a little skeptical about that attitude "look if you want to know Paul, let's try acoustics and harmonies, isn't it really in fashion now?"

"I thought we were going to innovate, not follow the fashion, bring the roots of good old music and is that your solution?" John ended up directing his anger at George.

"Hey, don't yell at me, Lennon, it was Paul who asked my opinion" Harrison tried to justify himself.

"Okay, let's do what George said" Paul thought it would be better to intervene "at least to occupy our time."

"Excellent idea," George murmured and finally John agreed.

"So the hysterical musicians have already made up their minds?" Cynthia laughed, making her presence noticed there.

"Yes and sorry for the little show, not a real show" John apologized to his girlfriend.

"I'm used to it, John." She rolled her eyes, but positioned herself willingly.

She sat on a stool in front of the boys, held the camera ready, signaling that they could start with a thumbs up.

"Hello, we are the Beatles, from Liverpool and this is "Please Please Me" John said to the camera after the cue.

He started playing the song and Paul and George accompanied him singing, not knowing what to do with his hands, exchanging looks that said "something is missing", but since that was the idea of Paul and George had agreed, they they continued singing, until the song ended.

"If you liked ..." John was saying, but Paul interrupted, repeating the same thing. Reluctantly, Lennon let him finish.

"If you liked it, like it, share it, show it to your friends and subscribe to the channel for more videos like this" McCartney winked at the camera "and bye!"

After the video was made, they just hoped it would yield some good publicity, and after it, a good profit.

Maureen knew the Beatles well, well, as far as possible, a fan could meet a youtuber. They used to be a group of four guys, who said they played rock, in a style that didn't exactly resemble the heavy and rebellious rhythm, it was more like a tribute to the 50s and 60s, besides singing sweet romantic ballads, which nourished the ears.

They had a group of assiduous followers, who were basically from Liverpool, composed mostly of their friends and relatives, but accumulated considerable views. His visualizations had a negative impact for a while thanks to their drummer.

Pete Best was hardworking, excited, but could be much better according to some fans, commenting from small criticisms to tougher and heavier things. Feeling heavy and highly depressed by criticism, Pete himself decided to step aside and let John, Paul and George go on as they wished. And that was what they were doing now, looking for a new drummer.

It wasn't just from YouTube that the boys lived on, they played at the Cavern Club in Liverpool in exchange for a salary that guaranteed basic needs, the channel was just a means of promotion. The band that Ringo was part of also played there, and he knew the Beatles by sight and with a short time, but he had never stopped to talk to them, even though the guitarist was very nice to him once. So Ringo was still considering their proposal. When they played at the Cavern, Paul ended up playing as the drummer for a while, but it was obvious how much better he was with the bass.

Still playing with the Hurricanes, Ringo saw the Beatles' performances and, whether by invitation, or willingly, he would really like to join the band, the problem was that he didn't want to create problems with Rory, the leader of the Rory Storm and the Hurricanes, nor hurt him with his departure. It was quite common for a musician to change from one band to another, despite all the reasons, Ringo still hesitated to say yes.

It was on a night when the two bands in question were performing, that George ended up meeting Ringo backstage. The guitarist was the one who most sympathized with Starkey and had insisted that he change bands.

"Hi, Ringo, how are you?" George greeted him, the rest of the Beatles were right there, a little further behind him, sitting at another table while Harrison had gone to where the drummer was.

"Hi, George, I'm fine, a little more or less, to be honest" Ringo smiled awkwardly.

"Did something happen? I can help if you want" George was concerned.

"Ah, I'm still thinking about your proposal" Starr explained "and it has been very difficult to decide."

"Yeah, we didn't think it was that hard for you" that moved Harrison "we didn't really want to pressure you."

"It's not a pressure, really" Ringo smiled to relieve the tension he had created unintentionally "it's just ... Difficult to choose, I'm already in a band you know?"

"And maybe we should give another guy a chance?" George deduced, somewhat disappointed.

"Maybe, I don't know" Ringo was just as unsure of what to do as George.

Not far from there, John and Paul watched their conversation, trying to deduce something.

"Do you think he will ever accept?" Paul whispered, watching Ringo's table.

"I don't know, Paulie, but the way things are going, I'll end up losing patience" John shrugged.

"Look, you also wanted to call him and he is an excellent musician, and I really think he would suit us, but you can't make anyone do what they don't want to" Paul made a long explanation.

"Oh yes? I can try to force him!" John said defiantly.

"No, John, leave poor Ringo alone!" Paul reaffirmed his defense.

"What are you up to this time?" Cynthia arrived there just in time, to put order in their conversation before her boyfriend did something stupid.

"Hi, Cyn!" John said lazily "I'm sorry to inform but you missed our presentation."

"Oh a pity, but I can still find out what you are up to" she said "spill it, McCartney!"

"It's just the same question with Ringo again" the bassist made a frustration gesture with his hand "we really want him to play with us but he hasn't decided yet."

"And John was going to do something, I mean, dangerous, about that?" Cynthia deduced.

"I don't know if it was dangerous, but it didn't sound good," Paul countered, looking annoyed at his friend.

"Since you want to see what I'm going to do, wait a minute and see!" Lennon got up and left in a dramatic way, without Paul and Cynthia being able to do anything to stop him.

The only thing left for them was to exchange a look of "how can we handle this idiot?".


	3. Chapter 3

George realized that Ringo was somewhat desolate, due to the weight of his decision, but the guitarist didn1t want to pressure him, in fact, he started to feel guilty, not knowing what else to say. Ringo also had no idea what to say, as he still didn't have an answer.

Meanwhile, to the relief or heightened despair of Paul and Cynthia, John had returned to their table, with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Do you remember the "Mr. Postman" chords?" John went straight, before the friend could answer anything.

"Of course I remember" Paul was slightly offended "but why do you ask?"

"The only thing I say is that you aren't going to play drums for us today" John said with an air of mystery.

"Have you got a drummer for us?" Paul was astonished.

"Wait a minute, Macca and you will see," Lennon nodded, taking advantage of his friend's confusion.

He got up, going over to where George and Ringo were, sitting unceremoniously there.

"What's up guys? Are you alright?" he greeted, which put George on alert.

"Hi John" Ringo was kind.

"Hi again John - George replied without much patience" I already saw you today.

"I know that, George, but I came here because I need to talk to Ringo" Lennon ignored his friend's bad mood and looked at the drummer.

"With me?" George's apprehension passed to Ringo "why?"

"No need to be scared, I just wanted to ask you a favor" John explained better "we will have to play again and Paul will be essential in the bass in the song we are going to play, so you could be so kind and play drums for us?"

"Well, I can, yes" Ringo felt sorry and decided to help.

"So, John, what's this about another song?" Harrison narrowed his eyebrows, not getting that story right.

"They put us in a new presentation" John tried to play innocent "it's nothing big."

"I know" the guitarist crossed his arms, not satisfied.

John left there as happy as a child who had just won a candy.

"Don't care about John, Richard, he's like that" George apologized for his friend.

"No problem," said Ringo sympathetically, "I've already realized how he's like."

Speaking of Lennon, he motioned for Ringo and George to accompany them, Paul was also heading to the stage.

The boys took their respective seats and waited for a signal from John to begin.

"Hi guys, we're back!" he said to the audience "in this special presentation, we will have the special presence of Ringo Starr on drums!"

While the audience applauded, Ringo was startled to realize that he had no idea what the boys would play. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to improvise. Paying close attention, he listened to what John and Paul started to sing. It was "Please, Mr. Postman", an old song that was not theirs, but that they had recorded a video of playing it that was posted on their channel. Whether he liked it or not and due to Maureen's influence, he had seen that video, so he was relieved to know that he knew the song and accompanied the boys without any problems.

Whoever was there, noticed the difference from the previous performance with the one that the Beatles were doing now, they sounded more complete, different, better. As much as it was not a well-known song, "Postman" was contagious and made the audience shake their heads, clap their hands, let themselves be carried away by the song.

When they were finished, the entire Cavern clapped enthusiastically, acknowledging the good work the Beatles and their guest had just done.


	4. Chapter 4

Timidly, but determined to finally declare his decision, he looked for Rory behind the scenes. The Hurricanes' leader looked at him suspiciously, but soon relaxed, seeing that Richard was nervous.

"I already know what you're going to say, Ringo," Rory said before anything else.

"You know? How... how do you know?" The drummer gave him a bitter smile.

"I'm not stupid and I pay close attention to what happens around me and my band members" Rory said categorically "that doesn't mean I know every dark secret in your soul, if you have it, but I I noticed the Beatles' interest in you, and I saw your presentation, it was really great, and you felt comfortable with them, so yes, if you need my permission, you can join them, I won't have any resentments."

"Really, Rory? Thank you thank you very much!" Ringo shook his hand enthusiastically.

"All right, boy, all right" Rory smiled at the young man's relief.

Only then did Ringo go to the Beatles, Rory's relief that he accepted his choice filled him with courage.

"Hi guys!" he smiled at the band members and Cynthia.

"Ringo, our hero!" John raised his glass "thanks for the help."

"Yeah, you were great!" George praised.

"Sure, thank you very much" Paul added.

"You are the music experts, but without inflating anyone's ego, the four of you together were perfect" even Cynthia risked a compliment.

"Well, it's good to know that I liked everyone because I decided to join your band, if you accept me" Ringo told his decision.

'But of course, welcome to the band" John got up and patted Richard on the shoulder, gesturing for him to sit with them.

Ringo, in turn, looked back, looking for Maureen. When he saw her, he gestured to her, asking her to sit next to them, she soon understood. With a certain shyness and apprehension, she sat down next to her boyfriend, not because of him, but because of her new friends. As much as Maureen saw them perform almost every day and watched each of her new videos on Youtube, it was the first time she was so close to the Beatles.

"This is Maureen, my girlfriend" Ringo saw the need to introduce her.

"You can call me Mo" she added, even with embarrassment "it's very nice to meet you."

"For us too" George was nice to her.

"I think we will continue to see each other a lot more now" Paul commented "Has Ringo told you that he is with us now?"

"Yes he did, and I saw a little of your presentation, it was incredible!" Miss. Cox praised.

"I can't wait to see you together again" Cynthia had great expectations for the new formation of the group "I want to see what you will do."

"No mess, I promise" John has already volunteered beforehand.

"Can't you not make mess, John Lennon?" Cynthia looked at him suspiciously.

"Sometimes, you can notice things out of place at the bottom of the videos" Maureen pointed out, but soon after that she regretted it, she didn't want to look like a hysterical fan.

"I told you people could see it" Cynthia countered.

"There's a video that you appear, isn't it you?" Maureen ended up extending the subject "very quickly, John sent you a kiss, you are Cynthia Powell, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's me" Cyn ended up smiling at her enthusiasm "and you're a big fan of the boys."

"I do like them, I can't deny it." Maureen ceased to disguise her excitement.

They stayed a little longer and then went home. Ringo couldn't wait to start rehearsals.

The next day, there was a message from George on his cell phone. In addition to congratulating him again for joining the band, he was also telling him what the rehearsal time would be and a clear explanation of where Cynthia lived.

At the agreed time, Ringo was there, waiting for someone to come and serve him, eager to see what it would be like to be part of the Beatles from now on. Cynthia herself came to greet him, even though she seemed in a bit of a hurry.

"Sorry I'm leaving, Richard, I'm going to college, but don't worry, the boys are there in the garage waiting for you" she explained and still took him to the rehearsal place "I really need to go, good luck and see you later!"

"Thanks, Cynthia" Ringo replied to her, gratefully.

"You're welcome." She gave him a final nod and took her way.

Ringo ventured into the garage without any warning, George, Paul and John were too focused on their own discussion to pay attention to him, until Harrison spoke up.

"Hi, Rick, what's up?" George smiled at him, inviting him.

"Come closer, my dear and don't be shy, ah!" John interrupted "you can take your rightful place."

He had pointed to the drums and Ringo sat in place, holding the drumsticks and positioning himself already made him much more comfortable.

"So what are we going to play?" asked the drummer anxiously.

"Our old classics" John replied with good will " "Twist and Shout", "Postman ', ah but there is a new one that we think would catch on."

"Can I hear it?" Ringo asked for the possibility.

"But of course, we will need your talents for it too" Paul smiled.

Without further ado, he picked up the guitar, positioned it in a way that would help in his left-handed coordination and without needing anything else, John understood the cue.

Paul started playing, John made the first voice with him, George came in at the right times with the vocal arrangements, and Ringo, paying attention to everything, shook his head back and forth, clapping his hands on his legs to find the rhythm.

"Yeah, I think you got the hang of it, Ringo!" John said excitedly "let's play for real then, guys!"

And so, the band worked on their new song, which had gotten a lot better with their new drummer.


	5. Chapter 5

After routine rehearsals, Ringo got used to his new band, being friends with John, Paul and George long before also helped him feel better while learning the new songs. But everything changed and was slightly shaken when George mentioned something important.

"I think we will record a new video today" said the guitarist to his friend.

"What? Video? What is this video thing?" Starr was a little disturbed.

"You know we have a channel and that's where most of our shows come from, don't you?" George thought Ringo was apparently unaware of this.

"Ah yes, I know yes, of course I do, it's that ... well, just now I realized that, now that I'm part of the band, I'll also have to appear in the video" the drummer confessed, shrugging and smiling without grace.

"I understand you, I'm also a little shy about these things" George was supportive "do you know that I feel more ashamed of the videos than with performing live? I can't really explain why, maybe it's pressure from Paul and John to make the video perfect."

"Are they that demanding?" Ringo feared again.

"Oh no, nothing I can't deal with, but there are days that these two are unbearable" Harrison ended up laughing "but don't worry, just concentrate and do your best."

"That's what I intend" nodded the drummer, hoping that everything would work out.

Eventually, Paul and John, who were also having their own private conversation, interrupted George and Ringo, and the four prepared to record.

"Well, is everyone ready?" McCartney was in charge of the camera this time.

"Just shoot it now, Paulie" John already had a quarter of his patience.

"Okay" he shrugged, trying to ignore the bad mood of others.

"Hello, guys, Paul here, we are the Beatles, and this is another one of our songs, with you, us! With "Love Me Do" " presented the bassist, as charming as always.

Everyone followed the cue and started playing together, the harmony that was becoming so characteristic among the quartet was very apparent at that time. They took the day to record more songs. Usually, the takes had to be redone because occasionally Paul and John disagreed with each other, but in the end, they managed to reach an agreement. Ringo and George stood aside, not paying much attention when the small feuds were so silly, on the contrary, they focused on the music and that is why their part of the music was improving. Not that John and Paul's share was to be desired, it's just that Harrison and Starr made the most of their time.

"Well, I think we have enough for today, I think we recorded enough for a month, so for today you're dismissed, guys" John said, ending everything.

"For a month? Oh really? I know we recorded a lot, but is it still enough?" Ringo was in doubt.

"Well, it's how we work, Rings " Paul explained "a new song a week, and if we wanted to meet this month's quota, we would have to be quick."

"Why exactly? This smells like another absurd Lennon-McCartney plan" George was suspicious.

"You judge us very badly, you know, Harrison?" John crossed his arms, pretending to be hurt.

"But it's not wrong, Georgie, we just wanted to be sure before" Paul said more, but still, it didn't serve to clarify anything.

"Sure about what? Seriously, we're a band, so I think it's fair for everyone to hear about something new, if that's the case" Ringo said, a little uncertainly.

"Okay, is that the owners of the Cavern hinted a more fixed hiring for us, like, we would do the shows at the main times, which they give to prominent bands" John decided to explain.

"After our success playing "Postman" and with them knowing that we have a brilliant new drummer" Paul pointed out Ringo in awe, which made Starr smile "they want to make us stand out, but nothing has been confirmed, you know? We wanted to be sure."

"Okay, so what do we do to make that decision at once?" George thought about stepping forward.

"That's what we did today, my friend, we present a new repertoire that can play at shows and then, well, you know that, it's the basics of business, everything depends on the reaction of the audience" Paul pondered.

"Okay, do we have a new show scheduled at the Cavern?" Ringo wanted to know.

"Actually, yes, before you left, I was going to tell you that we have tomorrow and the day after tomorrow" John said.

"Then let's use this to our advantage, presenting the songs that the audience already likes, plus the new ones, following what the followers think" Starr suggested.

"You mean we keep an eye out to see which of the new songs have the most views? This is pretty boring to do" John snorted, too lazy to think.

"Hey, it's not a bad idea, John, the girls can help, I mean, Cyn already does that, and Maureen, Rings? Do you think she could help with that? Keep an eye on comments and views?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I think she would love to help" Starr smiled at the thought that his girlfriend was willing to help in his music career.

"That's right, so Louise can help too" George included his sister in their mission.

"Okay then, see you later, guys" John was saying goodbye to his friends.

The other three said goodbye and left, ready to plan what was most likely to work for their next show.


	6. Chapter 6

In another part of England, which was a good distance from Liverpool, someone else was concerned with decisions to be made. To begin with, Brian's day had been very busy, he had attended meetings, met people, interviewed potential artists for the record company and listened patiently to all their demos. Patience was essentially necessary, as Brian had grown tired of listening to what always seemed to be the same musical style. Everyone wanted to follow the trend and the right pop formula, so almost everyone sounded like Taylor Swift or Justin Bieber.

In Brian's opinion, there was nothing wrong with these two examples, but if they were successful, it was because they had their own style, their own original brand to leave in the midst of stardom, attracting the public. Imitating famous singers was no guarantee of talent, in fact, such an artist could even succeed with the public, who perhaps in his subconscious would like him to remember more famous singers, but criticism would crush him, calling him a generic pop singer. Brian was aware that this was how things worked.

For all this, and also under pressure from EMI Records, the record company he was a producer on, Brian was eager to find something new. He was a conservative guy, who would rather wait for demos and aspiring artists to look for him than go after some talent, especially in these modern times when anyone was an artist thanks to the Internet. A lot of good people had left the network, but there was a lot of bad stuff in that environment too. Even so, the executives' suggestion for him is that he use YouTube exactly to find a new interesting contract for EMI. Reluctantly, Brian obeyed.

He was tired of searching and searching, everything seemed the same, generic, wanting to emulate something that already existed, until something different caught his attention. Looking for other musical styles, he came across a channel called The Beatles. The profile picture had four boys, somewhat rebellious and very jovial, in Brian's opinion, perhaps a bit naive, or too smart depending on the situation. That initial image alone was enough to arouse Brian's curiosity.

He opened the video "Please Mr. Postman", remembering that it was a song originally from the 50s, which he liked a lot. The quartet's interpretation pleased Brian, he had a respect for the original music, but also a unique touch that belonged to the band itself. That feeling was what pushed the producer’s desire to see more. He saw the original Beatles compositions, all in a 50s style with a touch of modernity, plus perfect harmonies, between the voices of Paul, John and George, as he discovered after watching more videos.

After taking a break from his marathon, Brian sighed deeply, with an idea in mind. He wrote down the name The Beatles on a pad, plus their contact phone number. He had a strong feeling that perhaps these boys would be able to convince EMI executives to give them a chance.

Back in Liverpool, Maureen was really excited about the chance to help and support her boyfriend's new band. She liked to review some of her boys' favorite songs, plus the new ones, just one or two of the songs she didn't know displeased her a little bit, but nothing that would spoil her experience, sometimes, she could be quite critical.

At the end of the day, she received an invitation from Cynthia herself, to meet her at her house, so they would compare their research of the boys' most popular songs, and help them with their setlist.

"Hi, I'm glad you're here" Cyn received Maureen at the door "come in please."

"Thank you" smiled Miss. Cox, following the owner of the house.

"So, what did you think of the songs?" Cynthia brought up the main subject.

"Look, I liked most of them, maybe I didn't like "Love Me Do" " confessed Mo.

"Oh really? It's one of my favorites, it doesn't leave my head and it's one of the most popular according to likes and comments" pondered Cyn.

"I know, I saw it, the boys should definitely choose this one, and I don't think it's a bad decision" argued Maureen "but it's just that I found the rhymes so repetitive and the lyrics so short ..."

"It's exactly what makes us learn music faster, and it has a good rhythm" Cynthia demonstrated.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think that way, I think I was stuck in my own opinion" Mo considered "but you're right, you're absolutely right."

Cynthia was a little embarrassed that she had won the argument more easily than she had expected, but at the same time, she had enjoyed that little argument. It was a great exercise to analyze and evaluate the work that John and his friends were doing so much.

Despite the different opinions, the two had made practically the same list, and were completely in agreement about it, they just hoped that the boys would also approve it and put on another excellent show.


	7. Chapter 7

On the day the Beatles would perform at the Cavern Club, they, Cynthia, Maureen and Louise were gathered at Paul's house, trying to decide what to play. It hadn't been very difficult to choose the songs according to the criteria they agreed to use, the amount of comments and likes. Finally, most of the new songs had pleased the audience, and whether they liked it or not, that was how the industry worked.

They decided the order of the songs and rehearsed some more, the girls watched for a brief moment and then left them alone. It's not like John asked, or gave a signal, but Cynthia knew that they cherished a certain privacy. It was okay to be present when they played for a video or for a performance, but she soon realized that the band's rehearsals were like a sacred thing, which belonged only to their official members. And Cyn, as someone who wasn't a Beatle, could understand that perfectly. She knew all these little implied rules, but Maureen didn't.

"Why can't we see the rehearsal?" asked Mo, looking for an explanation for that attitude.

"Believe me, Maureen, they can be very stressed with someone outside looking at the rehearsal" was what Cynthia replied, full of understanding.

"How so are we "outsiders"?" the term irritated Maureen "I have always supported Ritchie's career, I have always been around in the other bands, I mean, when I had time to keep up and they never left me, what is their deal on doing that ?"

"Hum, have you ever heard of an expression more or less like that, that the work of a genius must not be disturbed? I think that's more or less what happens" Cynthia tried to explain it better "it's not that they reject us, it's just that ... we don't have much to do with what they're doing, the job of musicians is theirs after all."

"Hum, I think I can understand, even so, it's kind of unfair, isn't it?" snorted Miss. Cox "but that's ok, I can get used to it, no problem."

"That's good" smiled Cyn.

When the night came, the Beatles and their escorts were ready to go to the Cavern, as were regular customers, some people who would be going to the place for the first time and, of course, Brian Epstein. The businessman decided that since he wanted to test the real quality of the Beatles, it would be good to see them live, and he found this investment so valid that he didn't hesitate to go to Liverpool. A plane ride and then a bit of road riding by car was enough to bring him into town. And there, among all the others present, he waited to see the Beatles.

Maureen and Cynthia sat in the usual usual place, watching the excitement of the boyfriends plus Paul and George tidying everything up on stage, checking that everything was working and ready for their performance. They went down again before being called, sitting with them.

Rory Storm and The Hurricanes performed before the Beatles and Ringo was happy that they found a new drummer, and a very good one, by the way. So, a while later, the boys' turn came, they went up and positioned themselves and before anything, John made sure to give some preliminary warnings.

"Hello, guys, and good evening" he greeted, expecting screams and cheers, which came without fail "we are the Beatles, as you already know, and today we brought you some new things, which we hope you really like. Ah! Don't forget to follow us on our official channel, and on all other social networks, it's all @ The Beatles. No more stolling, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

They started with "Love Me Do", and Brian redoubled his attention on the band, while the rest of the audience had fun and enjoyed the performance. There was something modern and vintage about their music, something completely harmonious and balanced, the song was well done and well performed. The Beatles lived up to their videos.

All of this contributed to Brian making his final decision, the one he had been prone to making since he had captured the talent of the Liverpool boys simply through his videos. Then, the Beatles show ended, they left the stage screaming and a little scandal, which Brian thought was a good sign, even though he didn't like all the fuss.

He watched them go to sit with some girls, and so, he went to them. When he reached the edge of the table, those present looked at him curiously, not sure what to say or what to do. Epstein, on the other hand, with years of experience in dealing with people, took the lead in the conversation.

"Good evening, I am sorry to disturb your conversation, but I would like to introduce myself and make a proposal" said the businessman, leaving everyone standing with his last word said.

"You said proposal? What do you mean by that?" John stepped forward and placed himself in front of everyone, wondering what the stranger wanted.

"Of course, let me clarify" Brian cleared his throat "my name is Brian Epstein, I'm a producer at EMI, we were looking for a new talent when I came across your videos, I thought it would be worth coming here to see you, and really thanks, you are very good, my proposal is to sign a contract with EMI. I'll give you time to think, but I promise to get in touch soon."

Like that, Brian handed John a business card, watching him and his companions still frightened by the proposal. Paul, George and Ringo approached Lennon, trying to snoop more information on the small card.

"Well, see you soon, good night everyone" Epstein said goodbye.

He left, leaving everyone at that table in awe of the possibility he had presented.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, guys, I think it really happened ..." John summed up the facts, staring at his friends still dumbfounded.

"Of course, mate" Paul nodded repeatedly.

"But what are we going to do? Shall we accept right away?" Ringo pointed, somewhat apprehensive.

"Oh no, I know Lennon-McCartney is already accepting it, but I think we better think straight" George was even more concerned and cautious "you heard Mr. Epstein, he gave us time to think."

"George, this is what we were waiting for" Paul pointed out, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder "what do you think rehearsals were for, writing authorial songs, recording videos and playing here? It was supposed to come up with something like this!"

"I know, I worked hard for that too, but don't you think it's too lucky? Like, a nice stranger come out of nowhere and offer us the deal of our lives? We need to find out more about it" Harrison insisted.

"Okay, Geo, I understand you, okay?" John spoke again "but to let such an opportunity pass would be stupid."

"I totally agree!" Maureen spoke up "look, George, if you're scared, that's fine, but it doesn't hurt to talk to Mr. Epstein again, he left a card, didn't he? Call him, set up an hour to talk and get your questions answered, it's not that difficult."

"That's what I was going to suggest" the guitarist smiled because someone else was supporting him "so, guys, did we set up a more serious meeting with Epstein?"

"Okay, fine" Ringo raised his hand to answer.

"Yeah, of course it is" Paul agreed, he understood his friend's intentions.

"If that's what the three want, who am I to object?" John shrugged "seriously, George is right as always, I would be very foolish if I didn't listen to him."

"Yeah, and you don't have to make a lot of effort to not look like a fool" Cynthia teased a little, just to get a smile from everyone.

"Cyn!" John looked at her with false indignation, but ended up kissing her anyway, while the rest of the table laughed.

It was Cynthia who advised John to wait until at least the next day to contact Brian. It was better for everyone to be rested and their minds lighter to be able to make the decision that would have to be taken.

In the morning, John went to visit his girlfriend, she received him with a kiss, asking him to enter. She sat next to him, waiting for him to call Brian, waiting for the call to be completed, seeing what John would say, and advising him.

"Hello? Who am I speaking to?" Brian Epstein replied.

"Hi, it's John Lennon, from the Beatles" he sighed "listen, we discussed a little yesterday about your proposal, and we think it's better to arrange a meeting with you, to better discuss the details of the hiring and everything else."

"Oh well John, I understand and I think it's very good to want this, it's fine with me, I'm still in Liverpool, at the Hotel Central, can you meet me today, at lunch?" Brian proposed.

"Oh fine by me, and the boys too, I'm sure, so see you there, Mr. Epstein, thanks for your attention" John thanked.

"You're welcome, have a good day," Brian wished and hung up.

Lennon put the phone away, looking apprehensively at Cynthia, who returned the same kind of look, even more intense.

"So? Say something, John!" she demanded.

"He will meet us for lunch" he smiled "he liked our interest and the idea of proposing a meeting."

"Oh good, this is great, great" Cynthia was delighted "I want it so badly."

"Do you really, Cyn?" he asked, a little more seriously.

"What do you mean?" she didn't understand the intention of the question.

"Look, if we accept a contract, everything will change, maybe there is the possibility for us to do more shows, travel around, taking the road, I will be farther than near most of the time" John was realistic, already facing the facts, in a way that surprised Cynthia.

!And look" she repeated it, lightening the mood "I'm really proud of you being so mature, and I know all that, just don't think about it now. When these things happen, let's think about how to deal with all this, let's just take one step at a time, okay? First of all, you have a lunch to go."

"True" John nodded "and thanks for supporting me."

"You're welcome" she replied heartily "it's because I love you."

"I love you too Cyn" John kissed her, for a moment forgetting the big commitment he was about to face.


	9. Chapter 9

George had got ready quickly, but carefully, wearing the best shirt, the best pants and the best shoes, wanting to make a good impression on Epstein. Now, some of his distrust was gone, everything seemed safer and more certain that the chance that had arisen could really work.

In addition to the concern with maintaining a good appearance, George was already ready because John had warned that he, Paul and Ringo would meet at the guitarist's house, and so, he was waiting for them. Ringo was the first to arrive, much to the delight of the host, as in his opinion, the drummer was the other most sensible person in the group.

"Hi there, are you ready?" George discussed with his friend.

"I don't know about me, but you certainly are" Ringo smiled shyly "but I don't even know what to expect, it was so suddenly ..."

"That's why we are going to see very carefully what Mr. Epstein has to offer us" George reaffirmed, and his friend nodded.

Paul and John arrived together, the bassist had managed to convince his brother to lend his car, so that they could all arrive at the appointment together.

"Without any further delay, this could be the lunch of our lives ..." Paul spoke solemnly, sitting behind the wheel, getting ready to drive.

After facing the totally calm traffic, they arrived at the hotel. It was a place that the four agreed that they never entered there, and just thinking about it, they got a little nervous, but another feeling was also shared by the four at the moment, it took courage to see how far that contract story would go.

Luckily, the group didn't take long to see Brian Epstein, and like an orderly line of students walking into the classroom, they entered the hotel hall, arranged with silk tablecloth tables and the atmosphere smelling of chic food.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, how nice to see you again" Brian received them with a friendly smile, shaking hands with each of them "I don't think they introduced themselves to me, as much as I know your name, it would be polite and social part of us you introduce yourself."

"Well, I'm George Harrison" he took the lead, glad that everything was being taken so seriously.

"Richard Starkey, but I use the stage name of Ringo Starr" Ringo followed his friend's example.

"McCartney, Paul McCartney" he smiled and winked.

"John Lennon" said the leader at last "so, Mr. Epstein? What do you have for us?"

"Look, my initial idea is to release your best author songs with all professional support, as singles, and if everything goes well, we will start working on an album" Brian introduced them with restrained excitement.

"And what are we going to have to do? How much will we receive for that?" John asked the questions that the four wanted to ask.

"Of course, here are the details of the contract" promptly, Epstein showed them the sheets of paper, individually separated for each of them.

The boys read everything over, and in the end, everything looked very favorable and unbelievable.

"I suppose we would have to move to another city, to be close to the studio and the record company, right?" George raised the question, which left his heart a little shaken.

"It's true, if you sign the contract, you will have to move to London" the businessman confirmed "I understand that it's not easy, after all, you have your lives here, but that's it, gentlemen, it's one of the consequences of the contract, and it would be more practical for you to go to London."

"So, guys, what do we do?" Paul unceremoniously exposed his doubt.

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime ..." commented Ringo "we would be foolish to refuse."

"It's one of those situations of taking or letting go ..." John put a hand on his chin, thinking, considering all the possibilities, what Cynthia could think about, his aunt, all the good that could happen by signing that contract "Mr. Epstein, I say yes."

"So yes" Paul soon agreed, but not immediately, he too had taken a moment to reflect.

"Yes" George was now more than sure of his decision.

"Yes, Mr. Epstein" Ringo agreed, feeling an integral part of the group, maintaining the union in that choice.

"Very well, my boys, it was great to do business with you" Brian smiled in satisfaction, shaking their hands again, showing where they should sign "welcome to EMI."

John, George, Ringo and Paul were being welcomed to much more than a new job, but to the fact that it would change their lives a lot going forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Cynthia and Maureen were aware of the important meeting that their boyfriends, George and Paul were attending, so it was natural for them to share the same apprehension as they did. The two equally, were proud of their talent, seeing the four playing feeling fulfilled made them happy too. Except that having a real entrepreneur taking care of their careers now changed everything, everything would be very different, depending on their response. And so, Miss. Powell and Miss. Cox tried to prepare for a change that was sure to come.

Ringo thought it would be better to wait for his girlfriend's workday to end, but still, he knew that if he left her too long without news, he would have to deal with the consequences of seeing her furious with him for hiding so long what had been resolved. Once again, he waited at the reception, until she emerged from inside the hall.

"Hi" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, are you busy now?" he wanted to know, sure that he would need a long time to talk.

"No, we have about an hour off, there is no client for now, but you never know, so be quick" she said in a relaxed tone.

"We talked to Mr. Epstein, Mo" started Ritchie "our decision was unanimous, we are about to record our songs and if all goes well, an entire album."

"This is wonderful!" Maureen hugged him tight "good, good, good! But why are you worried? I know, it's all new, but it will be all right, trust your talent, I know I do ..."

"Thank you for the support' he couldn't help smiling at her excitement "but is that Mr. Epstein recommended that we move to London and ... the four of us are going there, I wanted you to go with me, but I don't want to disturb your life, just think carefully before giving me any answer about it ..."

Maureen acted very differently than her boyfriend expected, instead of making a fuss and complaining, she touched his lips gently to shut him up, the simple touch left Ringo static.

"Do you really think I would refuse to go to London with you?" she gave him a huge smile "you know very well how I feel about my life, I didn't want to be a hairdresser forever and my love, this is the opportunity of a lifetime! I'm glad you accepted and you don't have to say it again Ritchie, I'm going with you, you can be sure I will!"

To confirm everything she had said, she kissed him passionately, surprising him, but also making him sure that everything would be okay because she was accompanying him on his next journey.

Meanwhile, Cynthia was still processing what was going on. It was to be expected that John and the boys would accept the contract, but now, she didn't quite know what to do.

"Would you like me to go with you? That we lived together?" she asked John, a little afraid of the answer, he was great, but he didn't handle responsibilities well, and sharing a home was something big, that Cynthia feared he wasn't completely prepared for.

"It would be good ..." Lennon hesitated a little in his words, not wanting to hurt Cyn, he loved her, wanted her close, but he wasn't ready for this step "but you still have the college studies to finish..."

"I know, I really do" she sighed thoughtfully "I don't know what to do about it, I just want you to understand that ... I'm not going to stop you from going after your dream, I'm happy for you, John, really, I just don’t know exactly where I fit into all this."

"You will always be in my heart, you can be sure of that" he looked her in the eyes, speaking sincerely "I don't want to be separated from you, in any sense ..."

"I don't either" she hugged him, which John also hugged her back "can you give me time to think about what to do?"

"Of course, and I thank you for understanding me" he gave her a sad smile.

"Always" she answered sincerely.

Cynthia took a whole day to think, until a good idea came to mind. Most of her teachers had already said that she had a lot of talent with the arts, which should be explored in a place with much more resources. Perhaps this was the opportunity she had been waiting for to leverage her studies. She moved to Oxford, studying art in London and staying close to John.

So, everything was resolved, the families said goodbye to their boys, understanding that it was time for them to grow up, to reach the high flight they so longed for, because after all, it was with music that they wanted to live their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

The journey that would end only in London started by car and then continued by plane and for George, Paul, Ringo and John, including Maureen and Cynthia too, it was the first time that they traveled by plane. The fear was general, but what was unanimous was John trying to disguise and be brave and Maureen ignoring fear in order to live the adventure to the fullest. The posture of the two only worried the rest of the group even more, but now it was too late to return, a new life awaited them, and that was the first different step they had to take.

When the plane reached the skies, everyone already felt calmer, but complete peace of mind came only when the plane finally reached the ground, arriving at the airport. Even going down those stairs caused the Liverpool group to start again.

Brian Epstein was waiting for them, greeting them with joy, glad that they accepted his proposal and faced the challenge of change. The businessman had been even kinder to help them settle in London, for now, they would stay in a hotel on Brian's behalf, until they chose where to live.

After staying, all George wanted was a nap, but his companions gave him no respite. The Lennon-McCartney duo broke into his room, Paul had his cell phone ready in his hands, while John approached slowly, poking the guitarist's infamous ear, until Harrison woke up, furious.

"Leave me alone, Lennon! I swear I'll kill you, you clown!" George stood up at once, threatening to hit his colleague.

To incite a fight, Paul ended up throwing a pillow at John, who didn't let go and hit the bass player back. George took advantage of the moment to take his revenge by throwing pillows at both of them. Ringo, who was in the next room, heard that noise and went to see if everything was fine, just rolled his eyes and was turning around, when he was also attacked by the pillow fight. He had no choice but to participate as well. It was a first good memory and celebration of the advancement of their career. When Epstein came to check on them again, the four were already behaving like adults.

"I hope you rested well "started the businessman "I wanted to tell you that tomorrow we have our first recording session at EMI, at 8, with no delay, okay?"

"Yes, sir" was the unanimous response of the boys.

So they gave in to the appointment and rested that night, being ready for the workday the next morning. The studio surprised the Beatles, it was full of instruments, cables, the sound table had a lot of buttons, and many other features that the musicians had no contact with and now, they could enjoy all those wonders.

Their first task that day was to agree on the repertoire of songs, and they chose a list that they played on the day they had one of their best shows at the Cavern Club. These would be the songs that would be part of their first album, if all went well.

After that, the recordings started, the boys took advantage of their new resources, exploring and discovering what they could do again, and at that moment, the producer, George Martin, was paying attention to how creative they were, and what he had called Brian's attention to them.

Lunchtime had arrived and then they took a break, after all, no one would be able to continue working with an empty stomach.

Meanwhile, Maureen and Cynthia had their own affairs to deal with, Miss. Powell had just settled in at the London Academy of Arts, in the college dormitory, which was pretty simple, but had everything she needed, and was already feeling cozy there in that new place.

Miss. Cox, meanwhile, was looking for a home for her and Ringo. Before they left Liverpool, it was agreed that the two would live together, and now she was looking for the perfect apartment. Her boyfriend had strongly urged her to be modest and not to make unnecessary expenses, since she could spend a little more than expected. Reluctantly, Maureen agreed to be economical, but still choose the best location she could.

After several visits and meetings with brokers, she thought she had found the perfect place. It had a modest living room and kitchen, but the bedroom and bathroom were comfortable and spacious, that balance was what made her stay with the place, pleasing both her and Ringo. That way, Maureen couldn't wait to move out soon.

After everything was fixed, she called Cynthia, checking on her friend.

"Hi, Mo, I'm fine, I loved college, I was taking a look at the library and the workshops, I was wondering which ones to sign up for" Cyn said.

"Oh this is great, I'm glad you're already settling down there, I also just found the ideal apartment" Maureen replied back.

"Good, it looks like it's going to be a long week for us" Cynthia sighed, a little worried.

"Yes, but don't be like this, everything is working for the boys and it's working for both of us too" Mo was optimistic.

"Yes, I have no doubt about that" Cynthia was sincere.

Everything was new, yes, but the new opportunities were so promising that they could only imagine what more good was yet to come.


	12. Capítulo 12

With each of the Beatles properly settled in London, each in a nice apartment and Cynthia, well accommodated at the Academy of Arts and focused and interested in her studies, the boys continued to dedicate themselves to their career, which still needed a lot of hard work if they wanted to succeed.

For this reason, they continued to record their original songs, in a process that lasted a month and a half and then, with everything mixed and decided on the issue of launching the songs, another important issue still worried Brian Epstein.

He called a meeting with his clients, and as soon as the four boys sat down, he joined his hands on the table, looking at each of them alternately, seeing if they were ready to hear what he had to say.

"First, it's good to see you again" Brian started the conversation politely, as always.

"Come on, Mr. Epstein! We see each other practically every day" John replied casually.

"Even so, sir, it's good to see you again, don't mind the exaggeration of our friend" George found himself in the obligation to fix the little slip.

"It's okay, George, I'm used to John's way, and each of you, in fact" the businessman gave him a sympathetic smile "I called you here to deal with the issue of the release of the songs, everything is ready, we just we need to work on your look."

"Look? Do you think this is really necessary?" Paul was slightly concerned "I don't think I need it, but maybe the boys do."

His companions were already protesting indignantly.

"No, it's nothing like that" Epstein intervened before another silly discussion started "it's not a matter of pure vanity, but of image, of good impression before the public. I'm not saying that you dress badly, just that maybe your style is a little inappropriate."

It irritated the boys, John and Paul much more than George and Ringo, but anyone else would agree with their manager. Lennon was a fan of ripped trousers and a leather jacket, Paul really was a lot more tidy, only a little too handsome, George was in the middle between these two styles, Ringo, on the other hand, had been growing a thick beard, plus the super colorful T-shirts that he wore.

"So what do you have in mind?" Ringo had the courage to ask, moved by his curiosity.

"I want you to wear suits, tailor-made for you, it's the most elegant way to dress and behave" Brian was delicate, but categorical in that "it shows that you are committed, trying to do the job correctly."

"But this is very old fashioned!" John complained right away "our music is not old fashioned! Just because we are inspired by the 50s and 60s doesn't mean that we have to dress like old men."

"No, John, it's not like that, let's make the suits in the most modern fashion possible, I just think that at least in the beginning, until you consolidate, it's a good idea, to take seriously so that you are taken seriously" Brian insisted "trust me, please."

"Of course, Mr. Epstein" George nodded first, a little upset inside, but understanding the entrepreneur's motives.

"Yes" Ringo followed the example of his friend.

"Paul? John? Can I count on you for this? Do you trust me?" Brian asked again, directly at both of them.

It didn't take much persuasion for the Lennon-McCartney pair to accept the proposal. In a short time that they were working with Epstein, they created great respect for him, and it was this, plus their contract at stake, that made them agree with the idea.

Without wasting time, Brian took them directly to a tailor, who was quite amazed at the boys' initial look.

"Sir, are you sure they will wear the suits?" the tailor wanted to be sure.

"Yes, they certainly will" Brian gave him a mischievous but discreet laugh, clearly taking advantage of the situation.

It turned out that the experience was good for the boys' ego, who, while having their measurements taken and looking in the mirror, felt like real important men. At the end of the day, when the four paired up side by side, looking at each other in the mirror again, they had a strange feeling of satisfaction, it was as if everything they were doing was right, and that would bring them an unimaginable amazing result.

"Okay, now change again, because we don't want to spoil the outifits for tomorrow's photo shoot, will we?" Brian recommended them.

There was a hiss of complaints of "oh no, do you need to chang really? We're looking so good!" which made the entrepreneur even happier, but his clients obeyed him. In the end, Brian just answered them with a "Didn't I tell you ?", and they had to agree, the first time out of many that were yet to come, that Mr. Epstein was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write lol.


	13. Chapter 13

As agreed, the next day, the boys had an appointment in a place very different from what they were used to. It was a studio, but of photography, there they would take the pictures of their singles. They were excited to be able to put the suits back on, even though the elegant set of clothes left their movements somewhat limited. Like everything again they were experiencing, getting used to it was just a matter of time.

They followed the photographer's instructions, taking the work relatively seriously, since Epstein was keeping an eye on them, but even so, deep down, the boys cared about their career and what this photo shoot meant.

After that stage was completed, finally the singles would be released. "Twist and Shout", "Love Me Do" and "Please Please Me" were the first to be released. It was such a unique and special event that the boys, Maureen and Cynthia gathered in the drummer's apartment just to hear together and firsthand how their work had become.

The Beatles recognized the recordings of their songs, remembering moments that passed during the recording, but still, there was something different about hearing everything remixed and with all possible resources, the best with which they had already had contact.

"Amazing!" Cynthia was the first to say something "it's almost like seeing you live, they captured a lot of your essence."

"That was Mr. Epstein, and I must agree that we really did" Paul agreed with her "now just wait and see what happens, guys."

"No waiting to see what happens, McCartney" Maureen caught his attention, which surprised him "we are going to do our part, okay?"

"Okay, sorry for sounding lazy" the bassist didn't take her bossy way "what's your plan, Mo?"

-You all have Instagram and Twitter, right? - she looked at the four - so, spread your music there, and Cyn and I will do the same, you know that idea of you looking at comments and views? We are going to expand this, so that the reach is much greater. I know that Mr. Epstein must have an excellent marketing team, but it never hurts to give a little push."

"Ok, not a bad idea" John smiled at her, who smiled back.

It turned out that none of the four had a Twitter, but they did the account right away, and their first post was to publicize their three songs. Soon after, Cynthia advised them to let Mr. Epstein on his new social networks, so that fans have access.

The Beatles 'and the girls' joint work helped their old Liverpool friends get in touch with the songs, but that was only a small contribution to the number of people who discovered the band's three songs. As the weeks passed, many more people listened to the songs, praised them, and were eager for more compositions by the band, which was classical and brought something new in relation to modern music.

It didn't take long for the entire album to be ordered and produced, which earned the boys more days of work. After the Beatles' first album, "Please Please Me", was released, the repercussions on them gained a resounding character. Its popularity was increasing, along with the more acid and negative criticisms, which was expected and natural.

For some, they really were grandpas trying to make music out of fashion in an environment where it didn't fit, but in compensation, the Beatles' style was just what most audiences wanted to hear, leaving modern music, often poor in inspiration, and without much substance, aside.

After all this repercussion, only a very happy Brian was left to plan some shows in London. It would be three nights in a row, and he would observe the public's reaction to the show, the songs and the boys.

The event excited the artists and Cynthia and Maureen. The entire Liverpool group was still delighted to see how everything had worked out and was heading for even more success. At the London theater, the girls took their place near Epstein, who now knew them better, and together with the rest of the group, enjoyed the show, feeling proud of the boys.

For the Beatles, considering that they would play in front of an audience was something they were used to, but now, everything seemed bigger, better, which would require more of all their talent and dedication. Despite a nervousness shared among the four in the face of such a scenario, they faced the challenge, living the fulfillment of a dream. All they did was play, entertain, doing what they loved most in the world and what they did best.


	14. Chapter 14

After the London shows ended, a time of anticipation followed for the Beatles and their allies. Gradually, they saw the repercussions of their work, as the general public outside Liverpool, who had never heard of their work, reacted to their music and their styles. It turned out that everything turned in their favor, each day more access to their album and songs grew, in an extraordinary way. Seeing everything give such a positive and surprising result filled the boys with enthusiasm, willing to face what was ahead.

Soon their success reached their entire country, and then it crossed borders further east, reaching Germany. While the boys took some time off, but were nevertheless recommended by Brian to start working on something new if possible, the manager received an excellent proposal from Hamburg, performances by the Beatles in a concert hall for three months, which would be great to publicize their work for the first time internationally.

During Epstein meeting with the group, their reaction was one of astonishment and surprise.

"Germany? Oh really? We never set foot outside England, that is ..." Ringo commented, not knowing exactly how to end.

"Exciting! Very exciting!" John replied immediately, feeling all the characteristics of this adjective.

"Challenger too" said George "but it's a great opportunity, something we didn't imagine."

"I know, everything happened quite suddenly, but exactly that, it's a great opportunity, and you can't miss it, really" Brian recommended, happy that their career was leveraging "so, do you agree to go to Hamburg?"

"Of course, Eppy " Paul answered for him and his friends.

After all the paperwork was done, it remained to concentrate on what was most practical about that trip, to pack and get on the plane. Maureen was still a little uncertain whether to go or not, it would be wonderful to accompany the boys on their new journey, but she had her own plans for now.

"Ritchie, I was thinking that I better stay" she told her boyfriend, the day before he left for Hamburg "I keep thinking about who will take care of the apartment, we have no other acquaintances here, and besides, I don't trust the neighbors."

"If you don't lose that suspicion, you'll never be able to travel" he pointed out "and I thought you had plans to travel with me, to various places."

"I have, I still have, don't think that I will give up and let you have fun without me" she guaranteed "I just think this time, I better stay, and I also want to keep Cynthia company."

"Of course, I understand, don't worry" he kissed her forehead "I'll take care of myself and call whenever I can."

"You better do it" Maureen made a demanding face "but don't say goodbye yet, tomorrow we are going to the airport, Cyn and me."

"Okay" Ringo nodded, understanding his girlfriend's plans.

Speaking of Cynthia, after going through an adaptation phase, now she was about to go through another. In college, everything was going well, his grades were excellent as always, and now, it was just another year to finish and start thinking about a career linked to art. Now, she was dealing with the fact that the boys started to become famous, even going to Germany for that.

She would even like to go along, accompany them once more while they did their wonderful job, but her responsibilities had spoken louder and, even if she loved John, she would not throw away the opportunity for her advanced studies. Finally, she understood that she was where she was supposed to be, just as John was where he was supposed to be.

"You don't mind me staying here, do you? " she wanted to make sure, that her boyfriend was sincere with her.

"No, not really, seriously, I know how important college is to you, and I don't want to get in your way drawing you" he explained "I know that even at a distance you are still my fan and rooting for me."

"Not only for you John, for George, Paul and Ringo too, don't be selfish, my love" she corrected him, laughing.

"Okay, that's because I'm going to miss you," John confessed, speaking more seriously.

"Me too" she smiled a little sadly, but then changed her expression, facing the situation with courage.

The next day, she and Maureen distributed hugs to the boys, their tightest hugs were reserved for their boyfriends. Finally, they shook Brian's hand, wishing him well and that he could take care of himself and take care of the group.

"You can leave it to me" promised the businessman with a sincere smile "and you two too, take good care of each other."

"Yes, Mr. Epstein" Cynthia answered for her and her friend.

The two watched the plane take off, leaving for the skies, taking their loved ones to Germany, where they hoped everything would work out.


	15. Chapter 15

For the Beatles, Germany at first was not so different from England. London was a bit like Hamburg, because the boys were still adapting to live in a big city, but over time, they found that the two countries had many different things from each other.

Setting foot in the airport, they already knew what they would do from there, stay at the hotel, have some free time, and then the first night of concerts would happen. They would play practically every day of the week, taking time off here and there, but overall, their time would be well spent on work, which the boys found invigorating and exciting.

It was clear that they made a bit of a mess at the hotel, it had become a tradition for them to do so, and this time, even George was a little more relaxed and excited and participated in the joke, by the way being a rising star was doing well for him.

But then the night came and the games left aside, they started to focus on the show they were about to do. As they took the stage, there were several curious looks for them, some even surprising because they were dressed so formally, but that was the intention, to draw attention and curiosity, so that when they started to perform, they surprised everyone. On the other hand, there were also fans who already knew them by their music, these were certainly the most eager to see them live.

Thus, another Beatles show began, drawing everyone's attention, making the audience interact with the music, making fans satisfied and gaining new fans. That was how the boys' stay in Hamburg followed, their work was great, but that didn't mean Epstein could be totally at ease.

It was to be expected that in the off hours, the group of friends would take the opportunity to go out together, getting to know the city and the places that formed it. In these wanderings, they were recognized by many fans, some respectful, who just wanted a photo, an autograph, or a simple hug, to say how much they loved their favorite artists, their music and everything else that involved them. Others could be quite nonsense, literally throwing themselves at them. At these times, the boys tried everything to get rid of this type of fan, well, maybe not the four.

Brian had noticed that Paul and John sometimes made these fans very comfortable around them, flirting and approaching them dangerously close. Before a catastrophe happened, the businessman intervened, with the help of George and Ringo, for which he was very grateful.

"Enough, you two, let's go" Epstein demanded of the two, in a way he rarely did.

Actually, he wasn't used to being very strict, even when he imposed rules, he was always kind and understandable, but that situation was already sucking his patience.

"What is it, Eppy?" John replied relaxed "why can't we have some fun? Isn't that what we're here for?"

"I thought there would be no problems we had fun after we worked so hard for you, don't we deserve a small reward?" Paul raised the question in the same tone as John.

"Just because I really care about your careers is that I want you to think about what you are doing" Brian continued firmly "I don't want scandals, I don't want to deal with complaints from these women that you let irresponsibly and definitively approach I don't want to deal with a child that you don't want to take on, when the whole responsibility is yours."

"Calm down, take it easy, you're exaggerating Eppy, we know how to take care of ourselves" Paul felt obliged to defend him and his friend.

"You may not agree, but if I didn't intervene, this would have already happened, and nothing you talk about will convince me otherwise, and deep down you know that I am telling the truth, so don't you dare contest me" he spoke a little louder, leaving the pair in deadly silence "let's go!"

Without further argument, Paul and John followed the advice of their manager, one of the few people they obeyed and whom they considered too much to want to hurt. Besides, their career and reputation were really at stake, and for John, there was still Cynthia to consider. When he thought of her, he felt like a complete idiot.

She was too perfect for him, kind, understanding, and yet, he had barely thought of her since he set foot in Germany. That changed when he started calling her more constantly, to the point that she said she needed time to study amid so many calls. John was a little irritated by the comment at first, but understood it soon after. In this way, he began to miss home a lot, looking forward to returning to London after the shows in Hamburg were over.


	16. Chapter 16

The time to return home was approaching and as much as the longing for England was present in the hearts of the Beatles, they were also sorry to leave Germany, there they had lived new and remarkable experiences, mainly because of their careers. Then, with that spirit of remembrance and bringing some more tangible memories from Hamburg home, an idea crossed John's mind, which was soon shared with his friends.

"What? Do you want us to cut our hair like Justin Bieber? This is kind of ridiculous, John!" Paul, who was certainly the most vain of all, soon objected the idea.

"It's not like Justin Bieber, your dummie, it's Germany's fashion, all the guys our age are wearing, it's a way to pay homage to Hamburg and thank them for everything we live here" Lennon tried to explain it better, but even so, no managed to convince anyone.

"It may not be Justin Bieber's hair now, but it's when he started his career, that is, one of his most criticized phases" George pointed out.

"But it was when he was most successful, right?" Ringo countered "maybe this idea of getting a haircut will bring us the same kind of luck."

"No Ringo, I can't believe you're agreeing with this" Paul complained again "after George, you are the most sensible of the four."

"Do you really think so?" the compliment surprised the drummer.

"Yes, you are, that's why you chose the wise decision to agree with me" John took advantage of the situation "what is it, Paulie? Are you afraid of losing your tuft? This is out of fashion."

"No it's not!" protested McCartney.

"I bet you're afraid to cut your hair with a barber you don't know!" Lennon insisted, teasing his friend until he got what he wanted.

"I'm not afraid of anything, just you who don't understand that I don't want to change my hairstyle, you unbearable person!" Paul spoke louder.

"Paul, you better do what he wants right away, if you don't like it, just change later" George suggested, trying to prevent a bigger fight.

"Okay" the bassist said annoyed "just don't forget that, okay John? I can charge the favor."

"Don't be so resentful, Paulie!" John smiled at him mischievously, patting him on the back.

So they had their hair cut, and at the end of the day, the four approved the new look, it was amazing how the bangs had fallen equally well on each one, even Brian had approved, because the cut had given even more unity to the look of the Beatles, something that the entrepreneur always cherished.

So they returned home, without much ado at the airport. There were a good number of fans there, but nothing like the crazy cases in Germany. The best of all was to be able to find Maureen and Cynthia's familiar face again, even Paul and George had missed them, since they were their dear friends.

"What the heck is that?" Maureen was the first to question, looking directly at their haircut.

"Uh ... all John's idea, and we ended up liking it too" Ringo tried to justify, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's different, and you look like 12 year old boys, but I eagreed with you" Maureen elaborated her opinion a little more.

"I liked it, you guys look nice and cool at the same time, I know it's kind of confusing, but it makes a lot of sense to me" Cynthia said, just happy to see her boyfriend and friends, not caring so much about their hair.

"Oh how I missed that, Cyn!" John approached her, putting an arm around her shoulders, giving her a big kiss that made her ashamed.

"John, this is a public place ..." she complained, softly.

"But it shows how much I missed you" he replied, in which she just smiled, was happy that John remained so in love.

Then, they left the airport, returning home and to work. For now, they started to work on a new album, until their release was made, causing a good repercussion again, repeating their success and touring routine, so that the boys traveled another three months, spreading the new work all over the country, its fame and popularity growing more and more for that.

So, a great opportunity came, another invitation that Brian couldn't refuse. He looked proudly at the boys before he made the new proposal.

"Well, you were invited to play in the United States, but not to do concerts, but to appear on TV" Epstein explained "this will be great for you, it's like the whole world is watching you, then, my boys, be prepare, because I have the impression that it will be something very big."

While feeling intimidated, the Beatles once again decided to face the new adventure that was about to happen before them.


	17. Chapter 17

This time, Maureen thought it best to accompany Ringo. Her stay in London was already neat and organized, so her worries were over and her time was free, besides, she really wanted to follow her boyfriend's career more closely. She also knew that in the next few days Cynthia would have no time for her, only for her intensive studies in her final year of college, so it seemed that everything indicated that she should be present on this trip.

America was really dreamland, through the eyes of English tourists from the Beatles and Maureen, the United States was very similar to what Hollywood always emulated in films, yet they were there for work. They followed the hotel routine and rehearsals, there would be no intensive shows, but the band knew they would perform live and didn't want to do ugly on national television and, in addition, in front of the whole world. Epstein had commented on the great chance that the presentation would reverberate internationally over the internet, that is, the Beatles had to be prepared for this.

While the boys were busy with rehearsals, and as Maureen already knew about their rule of having privacy and no one else besides the band and producers in the studio, she took the opportunity to visit New York. It was too unbelievable to think that she was looking at the famous Times Square screens in person, seeing the Broadway signs, walking through the fresh air of Central Park. When she left the Park, she immediately thought about going to the Statue of Liberty, but she preferred to save that special tour for later, so that Ringo could enjoy it, so it would be even more special.

A day later, in the early evening, she and the band were on their way to Ed Sullivan's studios in a luxury car, it was another incredible and fantastic thing for Maureen. It was natural for her to feel like a real madam, but soon after she remembered why she was there, supporting her boyfriend and friends.

The show's producer came to greet them in person and the quartet acted with all the politeness and warmth that Epstein knew they had, which made him proud. Soon after, Ed Sullivan himself came to meet them.

"Welcome to America and to my show" he announced after shaking hands with them "I heard your album, it really is incredible, it's great to remember some classics and as you compose in a more classic style, you're very talented guys."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Sullivan, we hope to live up to all your compliments" John said in a gallant way, which drew a smile from the host.

A while later, makeup artists came to put some finishing touches on their look, that was strangely peculiar for the boys, but they accepted that it was something that was part of the show. The producer came to warn them that they had 5 minutes to be called by Sullivan. Maureen, who was there watching everything, then understood that it was better to take her place in the audience.

"It's going to be a great presentation, guys!" She said with all conviction, encouraging each of them.

They smiled gratefully, RIngo kissed her forehead in return, letting her leave shortly thereafter. So, they sighed deeply, attentive to what was happening inside the studio.

"And now with you, directly from Liverpool, England, to America and the world, the Beatles!" Ed Sullivan announced, his voice loud and clear, making the band anxious as they walked to the stage.

It was natural for them to look at the audience in the short interval they had between the way to the instruments. John and Paul, spontaneous and introverted, waved and smiled easily, George and Ringo smiled more restrained and timid, but the four were equally grateful for the excitement and warm welcome of the American public.

They started their presentation playlist with "All My Loving", it was still unpublished to the public, which drew the audience's attention, holding their attention, just as Brian had predicted, since he had suggested starting with a new song. Then, they went to the best known and most popular, it was amazing to see how the audience knew the lyrics of the songs and were singing along. In the end, the quartet gave their classic bow and then their presentation time was over.

Sullivan asked for a break and yet, the audience continued to applaud, shout and whistle, it was an incredible feeling for the Liverpool boys.

"Look guys, I need to personally thank you for that, the audience was crazy, the producers told me that our show was the most watched in the last hour, and that it's all due to you" praised the host with all pride and prestige.

"Really? Did we really do that?" Ringo said, impressed.

"But there was still doubt about us? Of course not, Rings, we did our best and here's the result" explained Paul, which made Ed laugh at the comment.

"You are certainly a lot of fun, it would be a pleasure to see you again" said the host "better, I am inviting you to a party, at my house this Friday, I will wait for you and whoever you want to take."

"Wow ... It's an honor, Mr. Sullivan, we will, thanks for the invitation" John replied.

A while later, they left the studio, but the question of the party would still have to go through Brian Epstein.

"You think Mr. Will Epstein would like this party idea?" asked George.

"Don't spoil the fun, buddy, let's hope he sees this as a reward for our efforts and achievements" Paul argued -"we have reached the top of the audience, we deserve a celebration."

Strangely, George was inclined to agree with the bassist.


	18. Chapter 18

Paul wasn't wrong to deduce that Brian would give them this reward, after all, the Beatles' presentation on Ed Sullivan's show had been impeccable, and it was good for them to attend the host's party as thanks for the opportunity to participate in his show and be as well received by him.

However, just as in Germany, Brian would accompany them in everything they did, ensuring that they wouldn't extrapolate at all. Who was also excited about the idea of a party was Maureen, wanting to be present in this most exciting and hectic part of the Beatles' life. But a second after Ringo talked about the invitation, she started to freak out.

"I can't go to a party like that with the clothes I have, seriously, I need to be presentable, and you too" she soon realized.

"What? What's wrong with my clothes? You never found any defects in them, so why do you start now?" he was confused and lost with so much concern.

"Okay, my love, just listen to me" Maureen focused on her next words "there is nothing wrong with your everyday clothes, I like how you dress, but now you are a famous guy who appeared on television, and people tend to notice even more how the artists dress, even more at a party like the one we are going to, so we have to make a good impression, you know?"

"I understand, even though I think you are over reacting" Ringo was sincere.

"Over reactig, me? I'm only concerned about your reputation, Richard Starkey!" she was even more energetic, as he expected.

Ringo stopped her from saying anything more with a kiss.

"Can you help me with this thing of choosing the perfect clothes for the party, but calm down, my love, okay?" he proposed.

"Okay, but don't expect me to calm down completely" she warned.

In the end, Maureen managed to convince Ringo to go shopping with her and the two found the perfect look for the night. The two had the somewhat pretentious impression that they would be the best-dressed couple at the party.

As for the drummer's companions, they faced the night with excitement, because they were able to meet new people and publicize their work, in a way. George, however, was a little nervous, he didn't feel well in crowded places, but who knows with his friends nearby, he could handle it better.

Ed Sullivan himself received them as soon as they arrived, asking them to be comfortable. The group found a good place to sit and so it was natural for them to look around. More guests were arriving, mostly Americans, but to the surprise of the group that came straight from London, there were a few more Britons there.

"Guys, don't you know that girl from somewhere?" Paul said to the group, while watching with curiosity one of the guests, she was a redhead, had a delicate face, a beautiful but prominent nose, and her face was strangely familiar.

"What do you mean, Paul? We don't know anyone her" Ringo didn't quite understand.

"But who exactly are you talking about?" Maureen was curious about that assumption.

"That one over there" Paul tried to discreetly point, moving his head towards the redhead.

"Wait a second!" Maureen noticed the girl too "she is Jane Asher, she was in the last season of Coronation Street! I can't believe she's here!"

"Are you saying she was in that soap opera? Ah that's why I found her face familiar, she is an actress, so ..." Paul understood everything, and for a moment, thought about getting up and going there to talk to her.

Jane was a beautiful girl, and the bass player wouldn't miss the opportunity to speak to her. He got up quickly, much to the dismay of his friends and businessman, who finally watched for a brief period of time what was going to happen.

"Hi, how are you? It's a beautiful night today, isn't it?" He greeted her, throwing all the charm possible, waiting to see what Jane's reaction would be.

"Hi, yes, beautiful night" Paul's strategy worked, since she answered with a smile "can I know who you are?"

"Oh of course, where are my manners?" Paul chuckled, also charming "McCartney, Paul McCartney."

"I'm Jane, nice to meet you, McCartney" she teased him.

"You call me Paul" he wanted to be more informal "so, you were also invited by Ed? We just became friends."

"Really? I'm not sure about that, but he has known me for a while, by the way, how did you meet Mr. Sullivan?" Jane was a little suspicious.

"Well, me and my friends were the last attraction on Ed's show, The Beatles, you know? We are even a relatively famous band in our land" Paul spoke proudly.

"Our land? In England? Do you know that I am from there and have never heard of you?" Jane continued with doubts about that guy.

"You think I'm lying, right? But no, I'm serious, just google us" he left the charm aside, trying to convince her seriously "I'm the band's bassist."

"Okay, I believe you" she ended up smiling.

"Well, if you want, you're invited to our next show" he said at last, hoping it would have some more positive effect and keep Jane interested in him.

"I think I'm going to like that" she considered the possibility "thank you."

"You're welcome, Jane." He winked, which made her laugh, giving in to Paul's charms.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane was somewhat surprised by that sudden appearance of this Paul, who, as she had made clear to him, was a complete stranger to her. Even so, he had been friendly and polite, which caused her more curiosity about him.

When Paul walked away from her at the party at Ed Sullivan's house, Jane continued to watch him from a distance, surrounded by friends and two other girls. Apparently, they were girlfriends of two different boys and not Paul. Jane was surprised to think and notice that, did she really care if McCartney was committed or not? Maybe so, maybe she wanted to get closer to him and who knows, if she really wanted that, become his girlfriend.

Before he and she both left the party, she made a point of looking for him again.

"Huh, Paul?" she asked, trying to get his attention, still feeling a little uncertain, waiting for what he would do next.

"Yes, Jane? Good to see you again.” He gave her another charming smile.

"Well, technically we were in the same place in the last hour" she pointed out, a little amused "but I just wanted to ask you something, do you know when and where your next show will happen?"

"Ah do you really want to see us? That's great" he was excited to be able to recruit another fan "well, I'm not sure about that myself, but I'll let you know as soon as I know."

"How do you intend to tell me, Mr. McCartney?" Jane asked on purpose.

"It's simple, isn't it?" he shrugged "technology is there to make our lives easier, so ... would you do me the honor of having your phone in the middle of my contacts? You know, so I can tell you about the show."

"Uh huh, good excuse, Paul, but you are very creative and ended up convincing me" Jane ended up laughing.

She took the cell phone from them, typed in her number and handed it back.

"I can call you on other occasions too, right?" he tried to have more benefits.

"Uh, it depends on what kind of occasions we are talking about" she soon clarified, asking for a little more respect.

"So, see you at our next show" Paul said goodbye to her again, that night.

"Or maybe even sooner than that" Jane left the air on purpose, moving away soon after.

This time, she had actually returned back to the hotel where she was staying. Back in the Liverpool group, Maureen wasted no time in knowing what was going on between Jane and Paul after all.

"Why were you bothering Jane Asher so much? Don't you know that she is a star?" Maureen asked, provoking.

"Oh, so are we, the four of us, by the way, on the rise" Paul felt the need to defend him and his friends "and I wasn't bothering anyone, she liked talking to me."

"Oh yes? What exactly did you talk about?" John was incredulous and curious.

"Basically, I felt that she's into me, and I guaranteed that she will be another one of our fans" Paul said with all conviction.

"Wow, Paul, this is horrible to think" Cynthia commented "I mean, it's nice that they like your music, but you think she's falling for you is a bit ..."

"Arrogant? I also agree" it was George's turn to provoke.

"Mock me while you can, I know what happened between us and what can still happen" the bassist continued convinced.

"Do you want some sincere advice? Leave flirting aside and worry about what really matters, our next show" Ringo advised "and if she really likes you, it will be a bonus."

"She already likes me, Ringo, I know that" Paul was quite sure.

That night was already too long for the Liverpool group, so there was nothing left but to go to the hotel, get some rest. They had a few more days in the United States, returning home shortly thereafter. And as expected, more work awaited the Beatles.

Before they got back to the studio routine, something took them by surprise as soon as their plane landed at the airport in London.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as the Liverpool group stood up to get off the plane, a certain buzz was going on outside. This was curious, at least astonishing, something must be happening, but for the time being nobody was understanding anything. When the boys and Maureen arrived at the stairs, they came face to face with the explanation of the agitation, which left them even more alarmed than at first.

There was literally a crowd of fans in the Arrivals area, posters stood out among the crowd, with phrases of love for the Beatles, plus some album covers with the faces of Paul, John, George and Ringo, and of course, with the occasional cell phone positioned to film them and take a selfie, in case some lucky ones had that chance.

The shouting took over the place as they descended the stairs, it was clear, all that acclaim was because of the quartet. It was difficult not to feel like a true king, but that feeling had a different impact on each of the boys. For John, it gave him a sense of pride, of finally achieving a tangible success, a crazy and contagious admiration, which he believed they certainly deserved.

Paul felt almost the same thing, it was an enormous satisfaction and contentment to see that they were admired, dear ones, that so many people cared about their work to the point of going to the airport to see them up close.

George and Ringo were a little intimidated, but the drummer had become more comfortable than the guitarist with all that. Ringo smiled when he saw so much enthusiasm, grateful for that welcome and reception, however, he had to hold Maureen's hand a little stronger, balancing himself in the face of great acclaim. She, in turn, looked proudly at her boyfriend and friends, in the face of the proof that they achieved such success.

Harrison felt shy, it was as if suddenly, if he made a wrong step, he would make a little mistake, that crowd would point out and criticize him for it. For a moment, he looked to his friends for strength to deal with it all, watching how John, Paul and Ringo reacted. For them, everything seemed fine, it had been a great and wonderful surprise. At that moment, George felt within himself that he felt gratitude for all those people who were there to see them, who appreciated their talent, that was the result of the recognition of a lot of hard work. It was this feeling that made him cope better with that sudden appearance.

So the Beatles went down the stairs, waving to the crowd, smiling, showing their best side of sympathy and gratitude. Until they hit the ground again, everything went well, but they changed their mind about that commotion when they got closer to the fans. The shouting was unanimous, so the first push came, a hand and an elbow looking for space, owned by someone behind an autograph. More pushing and the feeling of being choked and attacked was automatic.

More daring fans, especially young mad girls, began to pull on the boys' coats, and it was at this time that Maureen, along with them, began to be afraid. She felt pushes against her, trying to get her away from Ringo. He in turn, wrapped his arms protectively around her, trying to prevent anyone from hurting her. The situation reached such an untenable peak that the group started running as quickly as possible, they needed to escape what had become a real attack, to get to a safe place once and for all.

Mal Evans, their aide and roadie, had arrived early, preparing the cars that would take them home. When they saw his face, the group felt relieved, immediately understanding what they should do. George shared the car with Maureen and Ringo, while Paul and John climbed into the other vehicle.

What they felt was that a typical good thing, when increased by a much larger number, could become something very bad. It was very dubious, it was good and bad at the same time, it was a sign of success, that things were going well, but all that harassment was very uncomfortable.

A few hours after that fateful episode, the boys managed to get together to talk about it. It was evident that they would not be able to handle this alone, keeping it to themselves.

"Okay, can we agree that this airport thing wasn't very nice?" George had the courage to start the difficult subject.

"Yeah, guys, I know it's very good that we are having success and have a lot of fans, after all, we work so that others can hear us, but that, it was quite exaggerated" Ringo elaborated a little more "it's as if we were ..."

"Kings, gods, owners of the world ..." murmured John "I agree that pulling us and pushing wasn't good, but you know what that means."

"We are a real phenomenon" Paul replied "and apparently it won't end here."

There was an understanding among the four that they would have to learn to deal with that form of fan expression in the best possible way.


	21. Chapter 21

After such a scare, quieter days came for the Beatles. They finished their third album, starting to think about the promotion and the tour schedule. What didn't happen in the meantime was Jane contacting Paul again. Apparently, his friends were right about her not being that into him.

However, on the night that the "A Hard Day's Night" tour would begin in London, a warning put Paul on alert. Mal Evans, who was responsible for organizing each of his shows and how everything would be presented, entered the band's dressing room at the Royal Albert Hall.

"Paul, there is a girl wanting to talk to you, she swears she knows you, and to be honest, she doesn't seem like a simple fan" Mal explained "I think you better go talk to her."

"Yes" the bassist agreed and stood up, a little scared by that sudden question.

He got up to see who the girl might be, and then he came face to face with Jane Asher, who was smiling with the same enthusiasm for him.

"Hi, Paul, I hope I'm not disturbing you" Jane said first, since he seemed completely silent, amazed to see her there.

"No, no, I'm not, I'm not for now, let's have the show in a little while" he cut his sentence with a smile "in fact, thank you, thank you for coming, and well, now I have all the time in the world for you."

"That's until the show started" Jane pointed out, which made Paul's ears blush, it was amazing how easy it was to refute his arguments "I just wanted to let you know that I came, because you invited me, and if you need to, I wish you luck in today's show."

"Yeah, you know, luck doesn't have much to do with what we do, it takes a lot of talent and hard work, and then, we are rewarded with your presence and the rest of the audience" Paul explained "anyway, thank you very much for coming, I hope you like it and ... can I ask you one more favor?"

"I think so, just say it" Jane was curious.

"Don't leave when the show is over, even if you think it was all very bad" Paul asked heartily, despite the good mood "I really wanted to talk to you again."

"Me too" Jane confessed.

With another smile, she said goodbye, leaving Paul in the dressing room, finishing preparing. Jane, already with the rest of the audience, was preparing and waiting for the show she was about to see. She hadn't met the Beatles until she met them at Ed Sullivan's party, and yet, she knew almost nothing about them. That's why seeing them wearing a suit on stage surprised her, she wondered what kind of music they played to be dressed that way.

When the first note of the guitar ripped out of the speakers, starting the song "A Hard Day's Night", Jane kept all her attention on the music and the guys, getting carried away by the song. It was an agitated melody with a high-spirited lyrics, and even humorous, but what caught her attention the most were the mannerisms and the way Paul sang and played, it was clear how charming he was even working.

Jane continued to pay attention, enjoying each song, from the most melancholy, slow and romantic to a little more agitated, after all, she felt like a Beatles fan, she really enjoyed their work. As promised, she went to Paul, looking for him at the end of the show, not only to keep the promise, but because he really wanted to congratulate him and his friends for the excellent show they had done.

"Hi, Jane, I'm glad you didn't leave" he went to her, at the door of the theater dressing room "so, what did you think of everything?"

"Look you were right about this talent and hard work thing, you guys are great, really!" she praised with sincere excitement "you're great too!"

"Thank you very much, thank you very much" he smiled gratefully "so what? Would you come to other shows of ours?"

"Yes, for sure, I ended up really enjoying your work" she said.

"What about me? Would you, I don't know, like, hang out with me?" Paul tried his luck.

"Are you really asking me out?" Jane didn't expect it, at least not at that moment "okay, I will, just call me and we go out together, okay?"

"Okay" Paul replied in a victorious way.

"I'm going then, see you at our meeting" she said goodbye, leaving there, thinking about what she had done.

Paul didn't seem like a bad guy, just very charming and even more convinced, but he had a special way of talking to her that ended up convincing Jane that hanging out with him wasn't such a bad idea.


	22. Chapter 22

Jane was surprised by what happened, even though she hoped it would, she was really liking Paul and, sooner or later, she would give in to his charms. But by the more elaborate conversation they had at the cafeteria, she saw that he was much more than charm and a pretty face, he was a guy with big dreams and a heart, besides being kind, so she was really willing to give him a chance.

Paul for his part, felt extremely victorious, had fallen in love with Jane since he had seen her and more and more, until finally they met calmly on that occasion and he couldn't miss the opportunity.

"So ..." she said, after the kiss "that makes me your girlfriend, am I sure, Mr. McCartney?"

"Of course you are, just don't call me mister, it's strange that my girlfriend calls me mister" he joked.

"Okay, Paul" Jane agreed and kissed him again.

The following weeks were marked by the adaptation of Jane and Paul to each other, she still had a lot of work to do, fulfilling the contract she had with TV, with the soap opera she was recording at the time, but already looking to the future, selecting auditions future in which to participate. Paul was busy with more publicity shows and writing new songs, but among all that, he always ended up letting out a passionate sigh for his girlfriend.

"Ah it looks like someone is really dating seriously" George said at the end of a recording session.

"Yeah Geo, I can't help it, I really love Jane, and I can't even explain what happened" Paul replied dreamily.

"So is true love," Ringo confirmed, recalling his own experience with Maureen.

"Speaking of the girls, we better get going, Cynthia asked me to meet her in college and we will see you at the Starkey house in a little while, as agreed, right Rings?" John listed his plans, looking at the drummer when he finished speaking.

"Yes, it is, it's what we agreed for today" Richard gave him an embarrassed smile, thinking about the way his friend said "Starkey house", referring to him and Maureen, even though John had no idea of his plans for the night "take Jane with you, okay Paul? I think she will enjoy spending time with us."

"Sure, she even said that she thinks you are more cool and polite than me" Paul replied.

"She needs to know us to know the truth" George replied, contesting that Jane was perhaps not so right.

His friends protested a little about it, but he didn't even care and just laughed. As agreed, later, they were all in Ringo and Maureen's apartment. It was she who welcomed everyone, meeting Jane for the second time, since he had met her.

"Hi, Jane" Maureen was very nice "what a pleasure to see you again, sorry we weren't properly introduced, I'm Maureen Cox, but you can call me Mo."

"Oh fine, Mo, I remember you, at Ed Sullivan's party, and Paul told me about you, you're Ringo's girlfriend" Jane told what she knew about the hostess.

"Yes, that's me" she confirmed, nodding "well, feel free here in my house."

"Thank you very much" Jane smiled back, having a good impression of Maureen, it was as if the actress knew she was a fan of her, but even so, she was being respectful, that was praiseworthy.

Miss. Asher sometimes had the impression that it was common to other artists that people approached her just because she was famous, or because they wanted some benefit. With Paul and his friends, she felt none of this, they were already beginning to experience what that impression was and understood it well.

While everyone was talking, Cynthia didn't make much of a point with Jane directly, she was still a little stunned to think that Paul was dating an actress, as common as she was, almost like any other girl.

"Are you okay, Cyn?" Maureen asked her friend, when they were in the kitchen, a little far from all conversation.

"Oh me? No, I am, just thinking here and there" Cynthia tried to explain herself "it's just amazing that Paul is dating an actress ..."

"I know, it's very unlikely, but my dear, we are also in the same situation as her, we date a Beatle" Maureen declared with amazement "I mean, she is normal like us, we have this in common, and I think we will make friends for it, don't let her fame scare you."

"Wow, Mo, I didn't say anything about it and you just noticed" Cynthia managed to chuckle.

"It's that you are my best friend, I understand you a lot, and I am still here, whenever you need" Maureen assured her friendship once again.

Cynthia smiled, hugging her out of gratitude, making sure that dear Mo would be her best friend for life.


	23. Chapter 23

The night had been very pleasant for the Liverpool group, including the new member of the group. It happened that Jane liked Paul's friends, including her friends, even though she felt Cynthia's shyness and Maureen's spontaneity.

Cynthia, in turn, understood the situation they were in, and decided to follow Maureen's advice, not to care so much about Jane's fame and see her as a new friend.

Then everyone said goodbye to the owners of the house and left Ringo and Maureen alone. Suddenly, he took a deep breath, forcing his steps into the room, as if an invisible force, wanting to stop him from what he was about to do. And that force really existed, it was the force of fear.

It had been a long time since he'd been thinking of asking Maureen to marry him since they moved to London. Their great change and certainly the increase in their salary, were signs that he shouldn't miss this opportunity. On the other hand, it was a big step, a big turning point in his life, a lot was happening too fast and he didn't want to scare Maureen over this spectacular event. But now, everything was more stable and the two were used to the news.

It was a calm and peaceful night, happy for the friendship of the group, but at that moment, it was a quiet and intimate moment, something that should be special. Finally Ringo managed to get the hidden ring he had kept secret for a few months. Even with the object already in hand, fear tried to trap him again.

"My love, are you okay?" Maureen asked in a curious, worried way, not understanding what had paralyzed her boyfriend in that way.

"I ..." he turned to her, placing his hand behind his back "I ..."

"Richard, what's going on? What are you hiding?" she continued demanding.

She looked suspiciously at her boyfriend, trying to get the mysterious object out of her hands, in which Ringo tried to dodge, like a stubborn child. Before Maureen found out for himself without him stating his intention, he knelt at their feet.

"But why are you begging now?" she found it even more strange.

"Maureen, my love, just listen to me" he sighed, looking at her, determined, holding her hands "I love you so much, I love you since I met you and I will continue to love you, I thank you for all your support, all your love, your constant company, and for that reason, I just wanted to ask you, do you agree to marry me?"

When he finished speaking, he showed her the ring, drawing a great muffled cry from Maureen. It wasn't exactly how she thought she would end her night, but it wasn't a bad thing at all.

"You silly! Did you hide it from me? Well, of course you would hide it, it was supposed to be a surprise" she replied, excited "yes, of course yes! What I want most is to marry you."

Ringo officially gave her the ring and they exchanged a passionate kiss. The news was soon shared among his friends, who weren't so surprised, but no less happy for them.

"It was kind of obvious that it was just a matter of time before it happened, after all, you guys were together for a long time," George pointed out.

"Look, I didn't even know it myself, maybe it seemed obvious to you, but not to me" Maureen confessed "don't get me wrong, Ritchie, I didn't expect such a proposal now, I didn't even suspect it, but as soon as you did, I knew that was what I wanted."

"I'm more relieved to know that" Ringo sighed "as much as you weren't waiting, it's what I was planning for some time, I am happy that the plan worked."

"Of course" his fiance agreed.

They decided that they would be very discreet about announcing their engagement when it came to social media. A similar recommendation came from Brian too. It was still very much alive in their memories what they had experienced when they arrived in London from the United States, getting off the plane. One thing was for sure, after that, the Beatles and their staff agreed that fans could be very dangerous and everyone was concerned for the well being of Ringo and Maureen, especially her, as fans in love with the drummer, in a very crazy way, could do her some harm.

Thus, the couple followed their engagement relatively smoothly, when yet another event that required the Beatles occupied their attention. The band released their fourth album, "Beatles For Sale", and with the event came a great launch party produced by EMI, and like every good party, it was full of guests, mostly people that the band itself didn't know, but in turn, these same people were Beatles fans, admiring their work.

One such person was Pattie Boyd, a rising model, who had overheard the band and, knowing about the new release, wanted to check it out first hand, hoping to also meet the Beatles up close.


	24. Chapter 24

More used to this type of party, the Beatles greeted whoever they could before the time came for the conference, when they sat in front of the journalists and answered all kinds of questions. It might even be an old practice, but it was a way of controlling what they said, so that all the media that accompanied them received the same type of information.

At the appropriate time, the boys took their place at the notorious press post, looking closely at the considerable number of people, the aforementioned journalists plus the guests. Even wearing different dress clothes, their hair was still in the same cut as they had brought from Germany, which by that time was starting to grow.

Among the spectators, Cynthia and Maureen sat side by side, hoping that everything would work out, admiring their loved ones and friends, and like them, also getting used to that type of event. A little later, Jane came up to them, even though she looked elegant, she looked a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry for being late," the redhead whispered to the other two girls.

"It's okay" Cynthia replied first, understanding her very well.

"We saved you a seat." Maureen gave her an amused smile, and Jane sat on her left.

Paul, who noticed immediately when his girlfriend had arrived, gave her a wink in the distance, in which Jane replied with a smile and blowing a kiss back. He knew she was probably late because of her work, but he was very happy that she still made an effort to be there. Everyone turned their attention to the table when Brian Epstein took the front of the table.

"A very good evening to all you who are here, it's with great pleasure, that on behalf of EMI we received you all here, on behalf of the Beatles" when mentioning the name of the band, Brian was interrupted by a sudden round of applause and whistles, which it was well accepted by the guys, giving smiles of approval to the audience "since you are eager to hear them, I will pass the floor to you, feel free to ask."

The audience clapped and then addressed John and Paul first, as was customary, since they were the main songwriters of the band, and so they left George and Ringo a little aside initially. In the meantime, there was another movement among the audience that was there to hear them.

Apparently, Pattie had lost her seat to a cheeky journalist who had taken her place. As a classy and very polite girl, she wouldn't go out and make a fuss for nothing and in the midst of so many people, even more journalists who were crazy about a scandal. Then she remained calm and stood for a while, until she noticed an empty chair next to three other girls. Politely, she approached the one closest to the empty place and asked:

"Is there no one in this place? Can I sit here?" Pattie said, trying not to disturb the interview.

It was Cynthia who received the question and even a little scared, she managed to give a gentle smile.

"Yes, of course you can," said Miss. Powell, and the stranger she had just met took the empty seat.

Properly accommodated, Pattie managed to continue paying attention to the interview. At a certain point, she started to get tired of just listening to Paul and John, it's not that she didn't like them, being a fan of the band, she liked the four members equally and in the middle of this situation, she started to think when they would finally give the floor to George and Ringo.

It was there that her gaze and attention turned directly to the guitarist and the drummer of the band, more to the guitarist, since Pattie had recognized Ringo's girlfriend very close to her and thought that if she kept looking at him too much, she would be jealous, that it wasn't completely wrong for her to wonder that. So Pattie looked at George, noticing every movement, expression, and Mr. Harrison, it wasn't for nothing that they called him quiet. Despite the media's attention on them, he was generally discreet, always choosing what to say, was kind and collected, and now he kept his eyes lower than looking at the audience, shaking his head or not, disagreeing or agreeing with his colleagues.

"Ringo, do we know that you became engaged to your longtime girlfriend, Maureen Cox, when they are getting married?" the question of one of the journalists stirred the whole place, Pattie turned her attention to the drummer automatically, as well as everyone who was there, but more than that, she also noticed the reaction of Maureen, who was very close to her.

The drummer's fiancée, on the other hand, exchanged a look with him, who asked for care and discretion, so that he wouldn't tell these desperate vultures everything to the point where they would invade their wedding and ruin their big day.

"Well, all this is correct, but we are still thinking about a date, anyway, we will get married later this year" he said modestly, which left the press relatively satisfied, he could tell they wanted an exact wedding date, but they saw that they wouldn't leave just with that answer.

Finally, George had a few questions of his own to answer, being humorous and polite, and again, having Pattie's watchful eye on him. She was very happy to finally hear the guitarist speak that night.


	25. Chapter 25

George glanced at the audience as he answer their questions, not looking directly into the eyes, but speaking firmly, with conviction of what he meant and with the discretion that Brian always recommended.

Among the journalists and the general public, there were always new people here and there, they could be new press workers, or new fans and admirers of the Beatles, and it was precisely in this class of people that a girl George had noticed.

She was blonde, she had a delicate face like a porcelain doll, and her expression was one of total attention, her clear eyes were focused on him. George didn't try to think of any other reason for her to do that except that he was talking at the moment.

Harrison finished his answers, a few more questions were directed to his companions and all he was focused on was looking back at the same girl who had been looking at him for a while.

"Thanks everyone for your questions and interest" Brian officially closed the conference "EMI thanks you for your presence and we hope you enjoy the party."

As soon as Epstein finished, there was a buzz from the guests getting up and walking, some going to approach the band, or going to enjoy what the party offered the best. The boys themselves were walking, George walking towards the beautiful-faced girl before he lost sight of her, until he was stopped by someone.

"Are you okay, Geo?" Ringo asked, concerned.

"I ... I'm fine, Ritchie, fine!" replied the guitarist, somewhat embarrassed, looking away from his friend to look ahead "we'll talk later and I'll explain everything."

Ringo watched him walk away, confused by his behavior, which was nothing like George. Even though he was so out of breath at the moment, he came to think that Ringo should be thinking he was crazy and that is why he promised more explanations for later.

In an inexplicable impulse, George touched the girl's arm with his back, when she turned to him, the boy had a disappointment, had mistaken her for someone else. Looking around the place more closely, he found whoever was looking, in the most unlikely place possible. The girl in question was right next to Cynthia, going to talk to his bandmates. George immediately took his post near them.

"What happened to you?" Paul murmured to him, also finding his attitude strange.

"Nothing, nothing at all" George straightened up, trying to compose himself from his little excursion and trying to look good.

"Oh guys, this is Pattie" Cynthia introduced her to the boys "she kind of befriended us by chance, and said she wanted to meet you."

"Yeah, it was a bit of a coincidence, I swear" laughed Pattie, thinking about the little confusion that had happened for her to end up next to John Lennon's girlfriend "someone stole my place and I found a place next to Cynthia, she was very kind to let me sit."

"Come on! Anyone would do the same, ”said Maureen.

"Even so, I thank you and thank you for the opportunity to meet you, this is really cool" Pattie said again.

"The pleasure is all ours, all ours, very good to meet you, miss" George took the lead of the group, and it was John's turn to find out what his friend was doing.

"I don't know what happened to George, but as you may know Pattie, he's the quiet one of the group" John laughed, and the guitarist grimaced.

"That's because you never saw him in a bad mood," Paul added.

"George is cool, I guarantee, don't care what Paul and John are talking about" Jane defended him.

"Come on, Jane! Don't contradict me like that ..." her boyfriend complained about the scolding.

"Thank you Jane, for defending me, but I think I can do it myself" Harrison himself composed himself and went back to being a bit like he always was "I do talk, yes, but only necessary and I don't talk it out."

"I saw it, I liked your answers in the interview, by the way, it was really cool to be able to hear you" Pattie confessed, looking somewhat delighted.

"Speaking of talking and everything, I think we need to meet more people" Ringo gave the cue, understanding that his friend would love a time alone with Pattie, and that was what he was trying to arrange.

"Okay, I got it" Pattie nodded, realizing that the band really must be very busy.

Before Paul and John did anything else, Ringo pushed them away from George and walked with them, leaving the guitarist at ease.

"Don't leave now, Pattie, only if you want or need" he had the courage to ask.

"No, don't worry" she smiled -"I'm not in a hurry."

"Good," George replied quietly, but inside he was happy that Pattie was staying.

So she started a conversation, asking when George was interested in music and with great pleasure, he told his story, having Pattie as a very attentive listener.


	26. Chapter 26

George and Pattie found a comfortable place in the hall that EMI had rented for the release party for the new Beatles album and stayed there for a while, Pattie was happy to hear his stories.

"So you mean you were youtubers before getting a real contract? I can hardly believe it" she giggled in surprise.

"Yeah, that's where we were found, but why does that surprise you? This is quite common nowadays" questioned Harrison.

"No, it's for nothing, I know that there are a lot of talented people on the internet, but also a lot of amateur and not so talented people, that kind of makes it difficult to find out who is really good" she explained more deeply.

"That even makes sense," he agreed, reflecting some more.

"Anyway, I'm happy that you guys have been found and are making it right now," Pattie praised.

"Thank you very much" George nodded, moved -"and ... as for you, what exactly do you do? If you don't mind me asking ..."

"Oh no, not at all" she laughed, relaxed "I'm a model, saling famous brands with my photographs, that's basically it."

"It's a good job" Harrison didn't know what else to say, for him it was obvious that a young woman like her would have a job like this, that would enhance her beauty even more.

"I like it, it may seem a little superficial at first, but I guarantee it's not" she explained, guessing a little of what he was pondering "all kinds of beauty are valued today and I am happy for that, because each one has your way of seeing what is beautiful."

"That's how the saying goes, no? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" George said with certainty, but then he felt insecure "sorry, I sound like an old man ..."

"No, not at all, that's exactly what I meant, and you got it right" Pattie comforted him, being sincere in saying that, was what he really thought.

"Thanks, you are really very kind" he said, grateful.

"You are too, George, and it was a pleasure to be able to talk to you" Pattie said goodbye.

"Thanks again for that, but are you going already? I thought .."- He fell silent when he saw the look Pattie shot him, hoping he would say the right thing, not the worst she could imagine.

"You thought..." she prompted him to speak.

"That we could talk more" he was sincere and resigned.

"Okay then, you can write down my phone number" she ended up accepting that proposal, George was sweet, harmless, a little insecure, but really very kind.

"Thank you, I promise not to disturb you and not be inconvenient" he managed to answer.

"I believe in you" she gave him another smile and passed her number to George, she really trusted him.

Then they said goodbye that night, George saw her leaving the hall, other appointments with the band that same night occupied his attention, and then, finally, he and his companions were released to return home. The same cars that brought them took them home, and so, halfway through, George looked thoughtful and distant, with Maureen and Ringo looking at him constantly, a little worried and puzzled.

"George?" Maureen called, wanting to put an end to that mystery once and for all "George, George?"

When her patience ran out, very quickly, she poked him mercilessly, which scared both her fiance and her friend.

"What is it, Maureen?" Harrison stared at her, looking for a plausible reason why she was so energetic at the time.

"What is up to you! That's what I want to know!" she demanded, even poking him with an index finger right on his chest "everyone noticed how weird you are today, and it looks like this has everything to do with Pattie, doesn't it?"

"How ... how do you know?" George was afraid of the revelation.

"Oh, you spent a lot of time talking to her, in a very enamored way, so, it can only be that, you're interested in her" Maureen raised her arms, wanting to emphasize how obvious that was.

"I'm not exactly interested in her" Harrison swallowed his fear and fright and composed himself "I was just talking to Pattie, we kind of found some topics to talk about and I wanted to talk more with her, that's all."

"So is she your potential friend? This is really cool, George" Ringo praised, recognizing the efforts of his shy friend to get closer and meet someone.

"Okay, Ritchie, now she's a friend, but we'll see later, in time" Maureen deduced "anyway, if you like this girl or not, I wish you luck, Geo, it will be good for you to get one girlfriend."

"Look, I'm just not going to complain because I know you're not saying that to annoy me" it was George's last sentence on the subject.

"Good that you know I want you well" Maureen smiled, also saying the matter is over.

She and Ringo knew it was best not to irritate their clearly passionate friend anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

In the calm and quiet of his apartment, George was able to think better and reflect on what he was feeling for Pattie. Of course she had caught his eye, she was beautiful, kind, fun and really seemed interested in listening to him for a long time. Despite the boredom and insistence of his colleagues, he realized that he had to do something about what he felt, the question was to gather the courage to do so.

Pattie looked so much better than he did, as if he were inferior and she was someone George couldn't match. He immediately decided that he would leave that low self-esteem thought and do something. Soon after, a dangerous idea crossed his mind, of all people, he was the one he least wanted to deal with, but from the options he had, he thought it would be the best thing to do. The next day, he made a decisive call.

"Paul, how are you?" George said, a little uncertain.

"I'm fine, but you I'm not sure, you're kinda ... shaky, I don't know ..." McCartney tried to deduce his friend's condition.

"Yeah, I'm kind of ... thoughtful" George managed to find a word to describe his mood.

"Thoughtful? Well, you usually are, I know, you're worried about something" Paul understood "you can tell me what it is, I'll try to help you as I can."

"Okay, that's what I called you for" George took a deep breath "I was here thinking that you ... I hate to say that, but the worst thing is, you have a better way of dealing with girls than John and Ringo."

"What? Wait, was that really a compliment?" the bassist laughed "you always criticized me for that, and why exactly John and Ringo are examples of this for you?"

"It was not a compliment, just to verify" George clarified "it's a fact that I had to admit that it's true, after all, you were bragging that Jane was into you and now you are dating, it means something, and well, we know how John behaved in Hamburg and how he insisted too much on Cynthia until she gave in, I know, she likes him too, even so, it's not the way I would approach a girl, and well, Ringo, you know it was Maureen who went after him, if he did something, maybe he would be single today."

"Dude, you're too analytical!" Paul commented "I was just waiting for a simpler answer and you come up with a lot of stuff."

"You asked, don't complain now" George shrugged.

"Okay, you're right, but we're deviating from the main subject, aren't we?" Paul realized "this whole subject is to get to you, isn't it? Are you liking someone, and is it Pattie we met yesterday?"

"Uh huh, her, and what I'm trying to do with this call is to ask you for some tips on what to do" Harrison confessed with some shame and fear.

"Oh but that's what I'm talking about, you called the right person!" Paul celebrated "I'm so proud of you, Geo!"

"Okay, just tell me what I do, do I call her? Do I ask her out?" the guitarist wanted more details "what if she doesn't accept it? Do I wait a little or explain what I want?"

"No, no, no, you're partially right" Paul corrected him "you have her number, don't you? This is already a great first step, now, yes, you call her, talk to her more, show that you are interested in what she is interested in, so, if you feel it's safe, you ask her out."

"How do I know it's safe? There has to be a sign, or something" George sounded desperate.

"Calm down, George, it doesn't have to be this way, it will work" Paul sighed, regaining his patience "you will see by her tone of voice, by some excuse she can give, the important thing is that Pattie feels comfortable with idea of going out with you, don't do anything she doesn't want to."

"Okay, it was pretty much what I had imagined" Harrison confessed "so, all I have to do is call her?"

"Yes, yes, take that first step" Paul recommended.

"What if she doesn't answer at first?" the concerns of the youngest appeared again.

"Oh, you can make another call" Paul shrugged "wait a little and try again, it's not difficult, it's not impossible, Geo, you can do it, and if you need more help, I am here, this is what friends are for."

"I know, I know, but thanks, Paul, really" George was sincere.

"Don't thank me yet, only after things work out" Paul recommended.

"Okay, what if they don't?" George asked again.

"If it doesn't, at least you tried and don't blame yourself for something you don't even know will happen" Paul clarified.

"Okay, I'll have more faith this time" George said finally "thanks."

"You're welcome, and keep your head on, Harrison." Paul smiled.

"I'll do it" he assured.

So the friends said goodbye, and in the end, George felt it was worth asking Paul's advice.


	28. Chapter 28

After a week of work and planning for yet another Beatles album and songs to come, George managed to calm down, better absorb Paul's advice and then put his plan into practice. In the calm of his home, early on a Friday night, he sent a message to Pattie.

_"Good evening, Pattie, how are you?"_

The response took longer than he imagined, his anxiety increased until he could think of something to distract himself and pass the time until an answer came up. Not even the television off in front of him was enough of a gimmick to distract himself. Suddenly, the silence that washed over the apartment was broken by a single simple notification sound from George's cell phone.

_"Hi, George? It's you, right? George Harrison? The Beatle?"_

He didn't know if she was kidding or if she really wanted to be sure of that information.

 _"Oh yes I am"_ he chose to answer the obvious.

_"So, hi, George, it's good to talk to you, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine, it's everything okay with me, and with you?"_

George didn't know what else to say, but he followed Paul's advice, showing interest in how she was doing.

 _"I'm fine"_ was Pattie's succinct reply.

 _"Okay, I'm glad for that"_ George replied with a sincere message _"and how was your day?"_ he sent in, hoping not to look so giddy.

 _"My day was ... tiring, but a little fun"_ she replied with a little smile, trying to focus more on the good part of her day than on the bad parts.

 _"Fun? How nice"_ again, George was careful not to be too curious.

 _"Actually, it has to do with you and the band,"_ she confessed.

 _"With us? What do you mean?"_ now George wrote curiously.

 _"I was listening to the album 'A Hard Day's Night' and I was wondering what the inspiration behind this song would be, and I find it amusing because of the pun and the rest of the song in general,"_ Pattie explained.

 _"Ah yes, yes"_ he replied _"it's something that Ringo once said, about being overworked, we started recording when it was still late and when we left the studio it was already dark, the idea was in John's mind and Paul and we did the song "_

 _"It's one of my favorites right away,_ " she reiterated, _"and you? Do you write or something?"_

 _"Write? Do you say, compose music?"_ he was a little embarrassed by the question.

 _"Yes, you"_ she made it clear, giving a little laugh that didn't reach George's ears, which was good for him, since the gesture would make him even more embarrassed.

_"Well, I ... I've tried it a few times, in fact, I compose when I have free time, but it's just to improve the skills, to improve the musical perception" he was sincere when telling about this very internal and personal process._

_"I get it"_ Pattie replied _"I just wanted to say that you are very talented, as a guitar player, I really like your solos"._

 _"Oh thanks, Pattie, thanks"_ with that, she managed to get a smile from George.

With nothing more to think about talking, he was quiet, without typing anything else, hoping that Pattie could continue that conversation.

 _"You're welcome_ " she finally sent.

George had the patience to wait a little longer, trying to think what to say. Despite his creativity and brilliance as a musician, there as someone taking part in a conversation, he lacked agility. The only idea that crossed his mind was just to resort to a happy face emoji.

 _"It was nice to talk to you again"_ was Pattie's reply.

 _"I thought so too,_ " George wrote, a little sad to realize that she was ending the conversation, he felt he had to do something about it.

 _"Look Pattie_ " he said, hoping it would get her attention.

 _"Yes George? Go ahead,_ " she replied, even sending a happy face emoji.

 _"It was really cool to talk to you by message, but you wouldn't want to"_ he sent out nervously, the message going incomplete, and kind of desperate, George continued to type, so that Pattie understood what he meant. _"to personally talk to me again?"_

 _"Oh yes"_ the message scared her a little, but she didn't think it was bad _"are you suggesting we go out together any other day?"_

She waited for his answer. George took a long breath when he saw the message, it was as if she had guessed what he had been wanting all along. He remembered what Paul had said, if she was completely comfortable with that situation.

 _"Yes, but only if you want to"_ he wrote a little more calmly.

 _"It's fine with me, we just have to agree where and when"_ Pattie immediately replied, much to his delight.

 _"Okay, Pattie, I'll get in touch with you again, and thanks,"_ George sent back, feeling grateful and relieved.

Despite his nervous state, all that tension had paid off in the end. He was going out with Pattie Boyd.


	29. Chapter 29

That was an audience that was certainly unforgettable for the Beatles. They were in yet another publicity show for "A Hard Day's Night" while the audience seemed to have learned the lyrics in record time, following along with their singing while the band played, which made the boys very happy.

Also in the middle of this audience were Cynthia, Maureen and Jane, in a special place reserved for them. Because of this privileged view, it was common for them to receive discreet looks from lovers between moments. They, in turn, returned the gesture with a smile. George, although very focused, and concerned for the general public, didn't fail to notice these moments between couples. For a very short moment, he ended up feeling bad about it, as if he was the third wheel, but soon he left that rather silly thought, after all, he still had a show to end.

Without Harrison's knowledge, Pattie Boyd was also part of the audience, even in the crowd. From there, there would be no way for George to recognize her, but no matter if he didn't see her, Pattie would wait for the right time to go and talk to him. For now, she was enjoying the show like everyone else.

She smiled a huge smile, enthusiastic clapping and even a few screams at the end of the show, when the Beatles thanked them by bowing to the audience. Despite all the excitement around him, Pattie understood that it was time to act. She kept an eye on where George was going, and then tried to pass the people around her, careful not to bump into anyone, but quick enough to keep the guitarist in sight.

"George!" Pattie shouted, without much effect, the guitarist continued doing what he was doing "George Harrison!"

It was common for fans to shout their names, but not with their last name, much less with a unique voice that could only belong to someone in particular, someone that Harrison couldn't get out of his head.

"Pattie?" He turned back, astonished, for a moment thinking he was hallucinating, narrowed his eyes more in the direction of the voice, when he heard his name again.

"George, here!" She shook her hand over the top, finally becoming visible.

"Hey, what are you doing there? I mean, you came to see the show" George understood "turn around, wait for me in the hallway back there and I'll talk to you!"

Pattie nodded, showing that she understood the instruction. In a matter of moments, she was behind the stage, and George was looking for her. When he saw her, he even thought of running and hugging her, but he stopped himself.

"Good evening" he said, more formally "what a good surprise to meet you here."

"Yeah, I'm a fan of yours and I couldn't help coming to the show" she partially justified her presence.

"Ah thanks for coming" he went back to being embarrassed and not sure what to answer.

"Well, that's not why I came here" she said again "I wanted to talk to you personally."

"Yes?" George was curious, but didn't urge her to speak further there.

"I waited for you to ask me out, but the days passed and passed and you didn't talk to me anymore, I even thought you were busy, but anyway, I really wanted to go out with you, tomorrow, what do you think?" Pattie spoke calmly and suggested.

"Yes, yes, yes" George said a little paralyzed, but then woke up seeing that it was really real "I think it's great yes, just send me a message and we arrange everything."

"Sounds good, then, really good, huh?" she giggled and kissed his cheek "bye, George, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya," he said in a surprised breath, watching her walk away.

There, in the middle of the corridor, momentarily alone, he gave a little smile and a victory dance that no one was seeing or would judge him for. George left the theater very happy for two things, that the show was a success and that Pattie asked him out.

The next day, he waited anxiously for a message from her, until she came. Pattie asked for his address, apparently, she made a point of picking him up. George didn't object to that, just waited to see what she had planned. Pattie was overjoyed when she appeared at the guitarist's door.

"Hi, then, are you ready to go?" she spoke with exciment.

"I am," he nodded and followed her out.

Pattie drove to an ice cream parlor that George didn't know. He was never a big fan of ice cream, but he also wouldn't deny it, for Pattie's sake. She left him free to choose where they would sit. Each was silent for a while, until George felt incredibly calm to say what he had been feeling. As Paul had advised, he was feeling that this was the perfect time to talk about something very serious.

"Pattie, first of all, I wanted to thank you for the invitation and everything, but I needed to say something to you" he said, trying to remain calm.

"Ok" she paid more attention.

"I like you, I like you very much, I liked you since I saw you, and I still liked you today" he spoke with all sincerity.

"Ah George, I like you a lot too" she gave him a shy smile "and don't worry, I know what you're talking about, I think I feel the same way about you."

"So what exactly does that mean?" he barely had the courage to say out loud what he wanted.

"If you want, George, I really want to date you" Pattie said what was clear between the two.

"Ok" he stammered, with difficulty to believe.

"Is that all you are going to say?" She laughed, but understood his nervousness.

"No, to be honest I'm very happy, I really wanted this, I can't believe it really happened to me" he said excitedly, returning to a normal state.

"Good, I'm very happy to hear that too" Pattie smiled.

Everything seemed perfect at that moment, the two were together, as they had been wishing for a long time.


	30. Chapter 30

For a long time, since they had moved to London, none of the Beatles had an appropriate day off. Sometimes, some day they were less idle and it was on those days that they took the time to rest, do something they wanted, or spend time with their girlfriends. That Friday, Ringo intended to do a little of all of that.

He woke up earlier than Maureen, and took the time to watch her sleep. From time to time, her nose flickered for some reason. Maybe she was dreaming, it wasn't cold, since she was properly covered. In fact, Maureen used to pull the cover all over for her in her sleep. A little used to it, Ringo ended up not caring. She had a worried expression in her sleep, her brows furrowed. Even beneath the fringe of dark brown hair, I could see his apparent concern. Ringo had his own theories as to why his fiancé slept that way. During that day, he hoped to resolve the reason for making her worried.

"Um..." murmured Maureen, starting to wake up "good morning, Ritchie ..."

"Good morning, my love, are you ready for today?" he replied.

"Uh ... I don't think so, but I'm anxious, very anxious" she said and yawned.

Gradually, she found the energy he needed to wake up that day. Together, much more awake, they prepared breakfast, ate it together and left, finally, in order to resolve the last details of the wedding.

Since when Ringo had proposed, it seemed that they would have plenty of time to reach the date, but now, it was only a week away and getting the last details right required their attention completely. They visited the hall where the ceremony and party would take place, the event organizer showing everything and talking the details.

"Well, I think everything is to my liking" commented the bride "what do you think, Ritchie? Want to change anything?"

"Uh, no, actually, I think everything is perfect the way it is" he said "I just have to thank you for all your efforts, I'm sure we will have an unforgettable day."

"This will definitely happen" Maureen smiled at him, touching his face and kissing him quickly.

They then went to the buffet, tasting sweets and appetizers, which was very good to overcome the hunger that was beginning to arise. Taking advantage of the tour, they stopped at a restaurant for lunch, nothing too fancy, after all, they were about to get married and, despite most of the paid things, it was still a very expensive event, which required savings for the couple.

"Yeah, we are almost there" commented Ringo about the wedding.

"Yes, that's very exciting" Maureen smiled, but noticed a certain hesitation in the groom "what's up with you? It's not a doubt, is it?"

"No, no, nothing like that" Ringo made a point of shaking his head negatively, his bangs accompanying him "the point is ... I keep thinking about what this will change between us, in our life together and in our life as individuals."

"Well, I confess it's something that I thought too" she became more serious "in theory, things will remain the same, we love each other, don't we, Ritchie? We already live together, don't we? That will not change, but what will happen, for sure, is that I am going to be the wife of a Beatle and that, well, there is something that I just got used to recently."

"What do you mean? I didn't know that, I .."- Ringo was a little lost, and worried.

"You remember the day we came back from the United States, don't you?" Maureen brought it up "that day made it very clear what I would face from now on. I’ve always hoped for your success, but while we’re rooting for success, I couldn’t imagine a hurricane coming along with it, and well, you’re loved by many girls and such girls, they can be angry at your girlfriends, imagine what they can do with your wife."

"Wow, Mo ... This is a very heavy burden, I never wanted you to carry it on purpose" he touched her hand, holding it for a long moment.

"I know, none of you wished this for us, neither Paul, nor George, nor John" she touched his hand lightly, assuring him that everything was fine "but Richard, this is something that we will all go through, I already accepted that, and I know how to deal with it, is one of the consequences of being famous, and you deserve to be famous, you have a lot of talent. Don't worry, I know I can trust your love, our union, and as long as we have each other, everything will be fine."

"You always know exactly what to say" replied her fiance, marveling.

"Are you sure? Sometimes I'm a little crazy and I don't think right about what I'm doing" Maureen made a joke, to relax the atmosphere.

"I know that, but now, you said exactly the right thing" he managed to laugh "thanks, Mo, really, it's a great relief to know that you are okay with all this."

"I am, I really am" she reaffirmed "it's an extremely peculiar condition, which is why I decided to prepare and deal with it in the best possible way."

"This is a piece of advice that I will also use a lot" guaranteed Ringo, kissing his bride's hand.

Everything would be fine between them and their marriage, it was the best decision they could have made.


	31. Chapter 31

Ringo waited anxiously in front of the small room. Everything around him was tidied up, arranged as he and Maureen had dreamed so much, and now that everything was really happening, he could hardly believe it. With every second that passed, it seemed like an eternity, but he was sure that, even though she was late, she wouldn't miss her own wedding for anything.

John and Paul were beside him, supporting him and helping him calm down, Jane and Cynthia were sitting at the same table, managing to have a friendly conversation. Apparently, they had a lot in common when it came to art. Through one of the hall windows, they and other guests noticed something very unusual. A bicycle passed through the gardens that were around the place.

George pedaled with difficulty, having Pattie on his back, holding his waist tightly and stretching her legs crossed, since she was sitting on her side. She was so comfortable with that unusual situation that she even laughed. Finally, George finished his journey and entered the room with his girlfriend beside him, trying to maintain his pose and dignity.

"But what was that?" Ringo asked first, with a big question on his face.

"Uh ... we had some setbacks, but then I'll explain" George scratched the back of the neck, a little embarrassed "the important thing is that we arrived, right? Maureen isn't here yet, right? So, technically we aren't late."

"Relax, George, the worst is over" Pattie assured him, patting him lightly on the back.

He decided to take the advice and calm down, sitting down with Cynthia and Jane, Pattie following him. After that, nothing more strange happened. The bride arrived in a matter of moments, stunning, ecstatic, feeling completely happy and fulfilled. She was grateful for each person who looked back, happy for her, for her day, for the decision she was about to make. Maureen walked calmly over to Ringo, who also waited patiently for her, to get to the ideal place where he could hold her hand and bring her to the altar.

"Dear friends and family present, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to celebrate the union and love of Maureen and Richard" began the minister, continuing with a short speech about the two and their important decision.

After the couple exchanged rings, they had a moment to share their vows.

"Maureen, I already told you how much I love you, since I saw you pass by me at Cavern Club, until I managed to follow you to your work, barely able to say anything, but you knew exactly what to say" Ringo laughed at the memories "and today it's a privilege and a great gift of life to be able to have you as my wife, I thank you for accepting, and I promise to always love you."

"Ah you will make me cry even more ..." she sighed, hearing all this, in front of everyone "well, you said I knew what to say on the day we met, but now, right when we got married, it's hard to know the right words, well, what I can say is that you are a wonderful man, and I am very grateful that you are part of my life, I love you very much, just as you are, but now I love you even more because you are now my husband too."

"Not yet, Miss Cox, let's go to the main question now" the minister took the time to make a joke, which made everyone laugh.

"Of course, I forgot that little technical detail" she replied in a good mood.

"Do you, Maureen Cox, take Richard Starkey, as your legitimate spouse, to love him, despite any circumstances, until the end of your lives?" asked the minister.

"I do," she nodded, looking directly at Ringo.

"And you, Richard Starkey, do you take Maureen Cox, as your legitimate wife, to love her, despite any circumstances, until the end of your lives?" said the minister to the groom.

"Yes" he looked at her, feeling the weight, but also the joy of being officially married to her.

They exchanged a passionate kiss, applauded by everyone. Then, they were enveloped by the affection and congratulations of the guests.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, I am very happy for you" Cynthia hugged them and wished.

"With all due respect, since you are the main attraction of the day, but I need to tell you something very funny that Maureen missed" John interrupted the conversation, already gaining a warning look from George, who was completely ignored.

"Lennon ..." murmured the guitarist, angrily.

"Yes, George and I had to come by bicycle, on one bicycle" Pattie cut him off, telling the situation a little more seriously, so that no one would find it funny.

"Oh my God! Really? What happened?" Maureen really cared.

"The tire of my car was flat and I couldn't fix it, I had to call the trailer, but they said they couldn't give us a ride here" George told the story "if we were going to take a subway, we were going to be very late and at the moment I had no money for the bus, so we borrowed a barista's bicycle, and that's it."

"Well, it was quite a story, Geo" Paul hissed.

"We wouldn't miss your wedding for anything," Pattie reiterated, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Starkey.

"Really, no matter how we got here, the important thing is that we are all together" Ringo spoke happily, really grateful for each of his friends present on that important day.

He looked at Maureen, who was just as grateful as he was, but even more grateful that they were officially joined.


	32. Chapter 32

There was a strange constant presence behind John, a strange sensation that he could barely explain what it was, and where it came from. I didn't even know how to say when that feeling had started. He could only say, with certainty, that it was after he became a world famous artist.

He liked to live on music, to have his friends around and be able to work with them, to create together with them and to live all the glory of having fans and a crazy audience that adored them. But as other people close to the Beatles had already noticed, all of this recognition had a downside.

For now, John had another concern, in addition to continuing to write and compose for the next Beatles album, now he was accompanying Cynthia on a day that the Beatles would not overshadow her attention, it was Miss. Powell's graduation day, at the London Academy of Arts. After a whole year of news and adaptations, Cynthia was now completely happy and fulfilled, being able to think about the future with a little more security.

As she finished getting ready, saying goodbye to her old dormitory, John was waiting outside the building on the Academy campus, still thoughtful. He thought about what Cynthia would do now that she was graduating, she would have nowhere to live, except with him. The right thing to do was to invite her immediately to live with him, but inside, John wasn't yet ready to share the space with her, having practically a married life. There was still the weird sensation chasing him.

Right there on campus, he saw that several people watched him in the distance and whispered, certainly recognizing him, but without the courage to go to him. That was what John feared, being in the media demanded a lot from him, people expected him to be perfect, always a willing and thoughtful musician, the heartthrob of all girls' dreams, but he didn't see himself like that, better, he knew he wasn't none of that, and it didn't live up to anyone's expectations, least of all Cynthia, and that was what made him even sadder.

Returning to the present, he heard Cynthia's footsteps approaching and decided to let those heavy thoughts go, he didn't want to worry her on her big day.

"I'm sorry to make you wait so long, it's a day of great emotions and goodbyes" she explained.

"I understand you, I know how it is, I think I felt the same thing when I left Liverpool" he replied, with a simple smile "but it was worth the wait, you look beautiful, even more with a gown, it suits you, an intelligent and intellectual girl."

"Thank you so much, John" she was embarrassed by the compliments, kissing his cheek.

As she approached, Cynthia saw that there was tension in her forehead and sadness in her eyes, she worried, but she thought it best not to bring it up, not now that she was about to go to her graduation ceremony.

They walked together to the hall, where John left her for a moment, so that she could join her class, and he, the rest of his friends. The Starkeys, George and Paul were there. Unfortunately, Jane and Pattie were busy at the moment to be there, but they sent Cynthia their congratulations and apologies for their absence.

"Are you okay, John?" Paul asked discreetly to his friend.

"I'm all right, Paulie, I'm just proud of my girlfriend" he smiled to disguise, Paul knew it was better not to pressure him.

They turned their attention to the ceremony, clapping enthusiastically when they heard Cynthia Powell's name called, and saw her receive her diploma. Indeed, pride spilled over between his friends and boyfriend. She smiled brightly and happily, relieved that all her years of study were worth it.

After that, Cynthia went out with her friends and John, going to eat in a quiet place. Still, it was impossible not to recognize the Beatles. A girl or two went over there, taking photos and autographs. Cynthia exchanged an unsure look with Maureen, but Mrs. Starkey was firm. Taking advantage of being close to her friend, she took Cyn's arm, preventing her from getting up.

"No one is going to take your place," Maureen told her in a lower but firm tone.

Cynthia just nodded, accepting that it was true. They went back to sharing the meal as if nothing had happened. When everyone came home, John brought her to his apartment. Again, the same look she saw in John's eyes before graduation was there.

"What's wrong, John? Please tell me, you know that I'm here for you" she thought it better to confront the difficult mysterious matter soon than to put it off.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, you're so happy ..." he tried to say, but he just couldn't "I just think I'm not doing well, but it's not your fault."

"Yes, I agree, you've been a little dejected, and today you are too, just tell me why" she insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it, Cyn, I don't want to, the more I think, the more I feel bad, I don't want to be a burden to you, I want to fix this thing I'm going through, but without bothering you, because you don't deserve it, you're not to blame ..." John explained a little more, but without being direct, which left Cynthia more frustrated.

"What do you want to do, John?" She got serious, thought it better not to try to get a clear answer from him about what he was going through.

"I think we better take a break" he said, shocking her "until I can figure out how to deal with what I'm going through, until I get better ..."

"Get better? But better than what? You say that I'm not to blame, but now you want me to get out of your life, to give you time, all of which leads me to believe that I am to blame!" She got a little angry, which ended up arousing John's anger.

"I can't stand the pressure, Cyn! I can not stand!" he exploded too "I have to be the best of men because of this Beatles thing, because they see me as the leader and everything and they always expect perfection from me, and I think you deserved a better version of me ... and I saw how you reacted in the cafeteria today, this fame thing has been bad for you, you are embarrassed, I don't blame you for that, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because of my fame, that's why that we better take a break.

"Okay, ok ..." she murmured, even crying, unable to formulate anything "if that's what you want ... just let me say something to you before I leave, I never demanded any perfection ,I know your way, I know what I was getting into when I accepted to be your girlfriend, I still love you the way you are, and if you need time, for loving you, I will respect your decision."

Very determined, Cynthia left the apartment, carrying her luggage, trying to think where she would stay that night. Sadness washed over her as she passed the corridors, it was horrible to want to help John and not be able to do anything, she just hoped he would be fine.


	33. Chapter 33

With a lot of sadness and hurt, trying to search deep inside for a plausible reason to understand why John had resolved things that way, Cynthia gathered her belongings from college, they were her only things, brought from Liverpool, and now that it was over, her relationship and her course, she didn't know what to do.

She had to find a place to stay and even though she was afraid, seeing that she had no choice, she knocked on the Starkeys' door.

"Cynthia? Please come in" Ringo answered her, seeing how distressed she was and accompanied only by her bags.

She saw that he noticed her luggage, which made her even more ashamed, but he didn't care and carried them inside.

"Ritch, who was it?" Maureen came to talk to him when she noticed her friend's condition "Cynthia, what happened?"

"Hi, Mo" she said softly and no longer restraining herself, started to cry.

"It's okay, don't worry" Mrs. Starkey hugged her "just tell me what happened."

"Well, it's just ..." Cynthia sniffed, took a deep breath and sat down "John wanted to break up with me just like that, said he didn't want me to carry a heavy burden, I understood that it has to do with the fame of the Beatles, but he barely explained things to me."

"Is that all he said to you? He couldn't have done that to you, right now" Maureen was angry with John immediately.

"I know, you know that ... I have nowhere to go" Cynthia resumed, sadly "so I thought if I can stay here with you."

"Of course you can, without any problem, we are with you," Maureen readily accepted.

"Is that okay with you, Ringo?" Cynthia looked at her friend, waiting for approval.

"Sure, we won't leave you in this difficult time" he said "if you want, we can even talk to John ..."

"No, please, better not, leave him alone" Cynthia objected "and as for staying here, it's only until I get a job, I promise I won't bother you."

"You're not a bother at all, Cyn," Ringo assured her.

Thus, Cynthia was grateful to be able to count on the kindness of her friends. Meanwhile, John was crying, missing her, but asserting to himself that it was best for both of them at the moment. Tired of that state, he decided to take a walk around the city, walking aimlessly, until a specific place caught his attention.

A new art exhibition was opening in London, in a gallery that was highly regarded. John had attended the College of Arts in Liverpool and was an illustrator in his spare time, so that immediately caught his eye, and he saw the place and the exhibition as something perfect to distract his mind.

He entered the place, without having many guards or any other type of guardian guarding the entrance, so he just ventured in there without being invited, which didn't bother John, since he never cared much about the rules. He observed the exhibited works alone, allegories of modern art that were quite strange at first, but which fascinated the boy and made him think of the meaning that the artist wanted to put in everything.

He even saw the work that was just a white carpet with no indication of why it was there, if it was to clean his feet or if it was just a decorative figure, but John was intrigued and curious about it all, which made him look one side to the other looking for the answers he wanted. Until he noticed something on the ceiling, a clear warning. "You are here". Not sure why, that made him smile.

"You are where you should be," a mysterious female voice said behind him.

"Oo, sorry for entering without being invited, it's that the door was open, there were no notices so I entered" he gave a relaxed smile "as you said, I am where I should be."

"It's true, I believe that fate puts us exactly where we should be" laughed the girl, entering John's conversation "but don't worry, it's how the exhibition should work, you come and go, explore everything without guides or directions, it's all driven by your instinct."

"This is very interesting, do you understand art?" John was interested in hearing her more.

"I'm an artist, I am the author of this exhibition, so I believe you understand art, yes" she explained "I am Yoko Ono."

"Ah nice to meet you" he was polite and held out a hand "and I am ..."

"John Lennon, the Beatle?" she pointed out.

"How do you know?" he was surprised by the answer.

"Everyone in London knows who you are, it's a little difficult not to know about you" she was sincere in reply.

"I think it's the bad side of being famous" he shrugged, and his clear discomfort was noticed by Yoko.

"Are you thinking about it a lot lately?" she showed her curiosity, John just nodded "if you want to talk, I can hear you."

"Don't you have an exhibition to take care of?" he doubted her help.

"It can take care of itself" she decided "come with me and we can talk more freely."

John thought very quickly about how he was willing to talk about his life and anguish to a stranger he had just met. Perhaps it was better that way, precisely because she didn't know him, she could understand him in a different way.


	34. Chapter 34

Yoko took John to a place she used to go to, the people who worked at the small cafeteria came to recognize her immediately when she arrived, but John was a little uncomfortable with that. Afraid to be recognized, he ended up shrinking and hiding, sitting in front of Yoko and keeping his head down.

"Are you alright?" she asked, curious about his sudden state.

"I'm fine, everything is fine, it's just a matter of ..." John stopped a moment to think about the word he would use "discretion."

"Ah yes, your fame, I noticed since I saw you that you were a little bothered" she confessed.

"You don't even know me and you seem to know so much about me," John commented.

"I think it's an exaggeration of yours" Yoko put a hand on her chin, moving a little closer to him, over the table they shared "but if you want me to really know more about you, just tell me."

"Me tell you? Do you think I'm not curious about you, too?" John decided to turn the tables.

"Of course, I came out of nowhere and asked you out" she said "so come on, ask what you want."

"Who exactly are you?" He made a deliberate thoughtful expression.

"I'm Yoko, I came here from Tokyo some time ago, expanding my art, after making a certain success in my country" she said "and I'm looking for some publicity in London, nothing too flashy, just a little recognition."

"Recognition? Well, I think that sums up my current situation" John sighed -"you know, us, me and the guys in the band, we started out modestly, we liked to make music together and we made some money from it, but now, after that we finally reached stardom, I don't know, I think it wasn't exactly what I wanted."

"You wanted to be successful without being famous? I think it's almost impossible, in your case" Yoko replied.

"I have a vague idea of what you mean, but can you explain to me, please?" he asked.

"Your industry has a certain ego, this thing of making music, making art, you want people to see and recognize you, to pat you on the back, to congratulate you, to treat you like a genius" Yoko enumerated.

"Like a god, maybe?" he argued.

"I wouldn't exaggerate so much, but rather, as a true idol, that people see as someone who transcends human matter, and therefore, treat you as such" she concluded the thought.

"That's what I feel, they don't treat me like a human being, but like an idol, and inside me I feel like I don't want to disappoint people, I have to be a perfect model because of what they expect from me, and I can't live up to their expectations, I just know I can't" John collapsed.

"Oh, this is too hard" Yoko didn't expect such a dramatic and emotional response "I don't know if I can advise you, but if you want some advice, here's one."

"Say soon, I'm already right here" he shrugged, a little relaxed and not paying much attention, still reflecting on everything he had just said.

"How good are you willing to listen " she was sarcastic "what happens is ... you own your life, you decide what you do, and if you want to not live up to anyone's expectations, then do it. There is no point in being held hostage by the will of others if you are suffering from all this."

"I don't know ..." John was skeptical, then started to laugh "Brian would be horrified if he heard you talk like that."

"Brian?" Yoko found the name strange.

"It's our manager, he's the one who puts us on the line, he wouldn't be happy to see me breaking the rules, tarnishing the Beatles' image" John explained.

"That's not what I meant," she corrected.

"Oh no?" He was surprised, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"You can be you while honoring the Beatles' name, just put the pressure aside" Yoko made it clear.

"Look lady, I don't know if I should listen to you, agree with you right away, but ... all this talk is making a little sense to me" he declared, a little tired.

"Good, at least I'm able to help you " she shrugged.

On purpose, Yoko changed the subject, talking a little more, leaving John's problems a little aside and getting his attention more and more. She looked like a crazy hipster at first, but it was as if she presented him with an unknown world, which despite the lack of logic, made much more sense than the real world. Gradually, John was giving in to entering this new world.


	35. Chapter 35

John and Yoko were establishing a friendship relationship between the two, it was as if she had known him all her life, as if she could read his soul, and he was interested in who she was, so different from all the girls he had known, including Cynthia. When he remembered her, guilt flooded John, and yet, he didn't see how to get back in touch with her. He decided it was for the best, he wouldn't hurt her anymore by looking for her again and not knowing what to say to her.

Even so, the confusion in his mind didn't leave him alone. Alone in his apartment, amid bouts of anxiety and indecision, all he had to do was shout one word: help. He definitely needed help, someone had to show him what to do. When he thought about it a little more, he remembered Yoko's advice, forget the pressures and be himself. It was from there that a new song emerged, he took the guitar, so dear and loved, that it brought good memories of his late mother, and began to verbalize what he was feeling, accompanied by the chords and melody. He needed to show Paul and see what he thought of the song, if they could improve anything else, but for John, it was already perfect.

"Hi, man, how are you?" Paul showed up at Lennon's apartment, worried about his friend, seeing his weird, dejected but euphoric state at the same time.

"I'm fine, I mean, I've been a little confused these days, but now I'm better" he forced a smile.

"Did you talk to Cynthia again?" Paul had to ask, it was a delicate matter, but it was at least what John owed her, in his opinion.

"No, I don't have the courage and I don't want to talk about her now, okay?" John made it clear, in a tone that didn't suggest questioning.

"Okay, I'm not going to talk about it" Paul knew it was better to be cautious, especially when his best friend was nervous "I came here to see the new song you wanted to show me."

"Okay, that's exactly why you're here" John went back to being the most relaxed guy that everyone knew.

He picked up the guitar and played "Help", the song was approved by Paul immediately.

"Dude, it's great, all we need is some harmonies that fit perfectl" suggested the bassist "look, I'm not so sure, but I think this song is so good that it should be the name of the next album."

"Wow, that's not what I was thinking, but it's not a bad idea, yeah "John smiled, with a hand on his chin.

So he took the song to Epstein, who approved it completely. Soon the new Beatles album started to be produced, with the definitive title "Help". Between George, Ringo and Paul, it was clear that the song was a manifesto of John's feelings, but he, in turn, wouldn't speak of them, or share them with any of his friends. In his mind, Lennon knew he had to take the lead and wouldn't show weakness in front of his friends, who like him, were also Beatles, the darling boys in the eyes of the British and world media.

At the moment, for John, the only person who understood him was Yoko. His visits and conversations with her became daily, reaching the point where he didn't go out with anywhere but to her house. Even when the boys asked him out after the recording sessions, he refused and met Yoko.

She, in turn, saw that she couldn't deny the feelings that welled up for the Beatle. She loved John's way, even if impulsive and grumpy many times. In order not to let him escape, she came up with an infallible plan. It started with an invitation to dinner at her house, but when he reached the place, John found it dark, lit only by candle lights, which traced the path to the apartment's dining room.

"Yoko, are you there? Has your energy run out or something?" He made a joke, laughing soon after.

"No, the lights are off for a reason," she said and John followed her voice.

He found her sitting on the floor, resting her elbows on a small coffee table.

"Ah now I understand, themed dinner, cool" he sat in front of her.

"I'm glad you understood and liked it" she replied "in fact, there are more things that I want you to understand today."

"Really?" John's experience gave him total certainty that she was flirting with him, John saw that there was no point in driving away the conclusion that he was also in love with her   
"Don't worry, I understood what you want and that's what I want too."

Without further ado, they both leaned in at the same time, meeting in a kiss. Dinner had been a good idea that achieved Yoko's goals, but for now, he would stay for later.


	36. Chapter 36

Cynthia was still adapting to her new life, which didn't include John, and as a result, she didn't want the Beatles to remain part of it either. Not that she had left the boys, Paul, Ringo and George were still her friends, especially the drummer, since he and Maureen had welcomed her.

But the time Cynthia had stayed with the Starkeys was already behind her, she had turned around and got a job as an illustrator in a small Stratford newspaper. There in that same neighborhood, she had rented a cheap apartment to stay and, little by little, she was building this new stage of her life. Maureen still called her constantly and they still went out together, but Cynthia could see Mrs. Starkey's fear when she accidentally talked about the Beatles, until Powell decided to confront the subject.

"Don't worry, Mo, I can handle these things too" confessed Cynthia "even though it still hurts, I still love the boys."

"But not the band itself, is it? You know what I'm talking about" Maureen would like her to talk more.

"Yeah, all this excitement and their name everywhere, this is great for them, I'm really happy, but remembering John still hurts a lot, and every day I think about how he was wrong about me" Cyn replied .

-Wrong? Wrong in what sense? - Mo wanted to know.

"You know he broke up with me because he thought I couldn't take the pressure of being a Beatle's girlfriend, of seeing him in the media, that I couldn't stand to see what all this does to him, but I would, Mo, I I know I would" she sighed, pausing in her long speech "I was with John from the beginning, I wouldn't leave him at his worst."

"But unfortunately, that's exactly what he asked you to do" Maureen shared her friend's sadness.

"But don't worry about me, or John, I saw it on a website, he already got a new girlfriend, right?" Cynthia said bitterly.

"Yeah, but don't do that to you, Cyn, you don't have to torture yourself like that, just ... try to forget John, as difficult as I know it is," Maureen advised.

"You're absolutely right, I should forget, I know, but I just can't, I ... I know there's no chance of us going back, but still my heart is foolish and deluded" Cynthia said.

"I understand, but who knows, in time, it will pass" Maureen said with a little hope, her friend just gave her a sad little smile.

Being in a small cafe in the neighborhood where Cynthia lived, the two ordered an espresso, but it seemed that the drink only hurt the illustrator more. She winced as she took the first sip.

"Are you alright? Or isn't coffee good?" said Maureen suspiciously, sniffing a little of her own cup to detect what was wrong.

"It's nothing, I'm not doing well" Cynthia pushed the cup away from her over the table.

"I know, it was all this conversation about John, let's talk about something else then" decided Mrs. Starkey "How's your job going?"

"Ah it has been very nice, it's very good to be able to put everything into practice, everything I learned in college" smiled Cynthia with the change of subject "and my boss says that I came from Liverpool is a good thing because I bring a different look about art than the London illustrators."

"It's a great compliment, which you, more than anyone, completely deserve" Maureen smiled with satisfaction "I'm very happy for you."

"Ah it's nothing, it's just me trying my best" Cynthia shrugged, and it was as if the movement was a lever for her to feel bad again, she grimaced in pain and leaned forward.

"Okay, you're really not well, what are you feeling?" Maureen stood up, watching her with concern.

"I'm a little sick and dizzy, it must have been something I ate, or the coffee didn't do me as well as I thought" conjectured the illustrator.

"We can't leave you like this, I'm going to take you to a hospital" decided Mrs. Starkey.

"No, Mo, it's nothing, I think a medication will solve it, really" Cynthia undid her plans.

"Okay, just in case and luck, I have a pill here in my purse" Maureen helped her friend, giving her the medicine, hoping to help her.

While Cynthia took the pill with a sip of water, Maureen found that too suspicious. Perhaps the memory of John was still so painful for her friend that it made her feel bad on her physical side. Maureen just waited for Cynthia to get better and get over it.


	37. Chapter 37

As another Beatles album went into production, it also meant that the boys would get together again. Everything seemed right in that pre-organization of the recordings, George, Ringo and Paul got ready in their respective places, while waiting for John, who wasn't technically late. Everything was still on schedule when Lennon finally arrived.

"Hi, guys, it's good that you arrived early" he said in a good mood, which was seen as strange by his companions.

"Yes, I agreed, as always" Paul replied willingly, while George and Ringo watched, at least trying to be discreet, John's date.

Yoko was outside the studio, trying to get comfortable, as John asked her to stay. She sat in the corner, concentrating on watching the recording. George and Ringo exchanged a lot of looks, seeking an explanation as to why John had brought his supposed girlfriend there, when they had a pre-understood agreement not to bring their girlfriends while they were working.

Letting that go, the guitarist and drummer focused on recording, helping to do their best, as much as they played, as when discussing about compositions. Everything went well until they took a short break, feeling hungry and tired.

"Oh guys, before you go to lunch, let me introduce her officially" Lennon called the attention of the companions "this is Yoko, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Ringo blurted out, immediately regretting it "I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's my pleasure, Ringo," she was polite, looking quite at ease.

"I'm Paul and this is George - McCartney did his part in the presentations" but you should know that already, right?

"Yes, it's hard not to know who you are" she laughed a little.

"That's true" George said something, realizing he hadn't said anything until then.

"We will have lunch alone, okay? But we'll be back soon, I promise" John winked, leaving with an arm around Yoko's shoulders.

A brief moment of silence followed, as the boys tried to understand what had happened to their friend having a girlfriend so different from Cynthia.

"Paul, did you ... did you know anything about ... you know" Ringo tried.

"I didn't know anything, guys, seriously" Paul replied, a little confused "in fact, the only thing I noticed about John was being a lot more annoyed when I talked about Cynthia.!

"Yeah, so far so good, I mean, they just split up and everything, we know how he avoids talking about something so as not to confront" George commented "but he didn't tell you anything about Yoko?"

"No, not at all, which is very suspicious." McCartney put a hand on his chin.

"Calm down, I know we think this is sudden, but there is no reason to be suspicious of her or anything! Ringo has already said what he imagined his friend was thinking.

"No, it's not that, she seems to me to be a good girl, just very different from Cyn" Paul returned !in fact, they are very opposite.!

"Completely, and didn't John tell her about not bringing his girlfriends to the studio?" demanded George.

"Well, to be honest, Geo, by the way John himself invited her to come here" Paul concluded.

"Oh ok ... why do I think this was a bad idea that can cause a much greater friction than we can control?" Ringo confessed.

"Wait, I think you're overreacting, she didn't do anything too much" Paul tried to defend John "she just sat there and was quiet, without disturbing."

"I just know that maybe Maureen, Pattie and Jane should want to see our rehearsals and recordings too and if they interfere or give an opinion and we don't agree ... you know what I mean?" Ringo interrupted his explanation, without forcing further catastrophic images.

"Okay, I understand, but at least for now, the girls don't need to know that" Paul said back "besides, we don't even know if John's intention was to bring her only today."

"That may be it," said George hopefully.

Before their conversation became even more paranoid, they decided to go to lunch soon, leaving the matter of Yoko aside. Meanwhile, John and Yoko were talking about exactly the three.

"What did you think of my friends?" he wanted to know.

"Ah a little shy, more resentful than I expected" she argued.

"No, only George is more shy, and Ringo a little less than him, but Paul is not shy at all" John replied.

"I realized what he did, brought up more with me, it was nice of hi" Yoko praised.

"Ah just don't let him know that, he might try to flirt with you" joked John.

"I know his fame, but I also know that he's dating that actress, Jane Asher, isn't it?" Yoko said "but don't worry, both he and I already have our special people.!

She leaned forward and kissed him, pleased because he was showing a little more of his life that day.


	38. Chapter 38

Before the new album was finished, Paul, Ringo and George's theories about Yoko's presence in the studio fell apart. She was there almost every time they recorded until finishing "Help". At first, she didn't say much, but after a while, she used to whisper in John's ears, it was something that made him laugh, until something that made him change something that was already agreed with the band in relation to the songs.

Because of that, there were some discussions between the boys, but above all, John defended his decisions, which were clearly influenced by Yoko. Even so, conflicts weren't out of control and the friends' partnership remained intact. However, there was some hurt and bad opinion towards Yoko from the rest of the band.

"So how was it today?" Maureen asked Ringo after a day of recording.

"All right, minus one detail" he confessed, embarrassed for having done so.

"What is it?" Maureen wanted to know.

"Yeah, Mo, do you remember Yoko?" He started the conversation, still afraid.

"Yes, I do" she replied, trying to understand the situation "she's the girl John has been seeing, you said that he introduced her to you a while ago, besides, the media has already made a point of disclosing that John is dating another girl, that must suck for Cyn."

"Too bad for us, too, in a way," Ringo sighed.

"Just say what happened" Maureen was getting tired of not knowing.

"We agreed the last details of a song, John had agreed with everything we had already done, but then after lunch, he wanted to change a lot and we didn't understand why" he said, a little sad.

"I know, Paul and George lost patience, shouted at John and he retaliated even more furiously" guessed Mrs. Starkey, knowing her friends well.

"That's right, only I was angry too," confessed Ringo, "I agreed with Paul and George."

"And that was it? Did you all come home angry with it other?" she worried "and what does Yoko have to do with it?"

"Okay, let's go in parts" sighed the drummer "at the end of the day, we reached another agreement and finished the song, we came home, a little irritated, but with the problem solved, what does Yoko have to do with it? We think she is manipulating John about the band."

"Manipulating? I think you're going too far already " Maureen almost laughed sarcastically.

"No, you're not there to see, Mo" Ritchie denied, shaking his head "she has been going to the studio more times than necessary and insists on commenting to John about everything we do, and then, right after that, he wants to change everything."

"Okay, it seems very likely" she decided to give the story a little credit "and why don't you try to talk to John about it, preferably alone?"

"He's a little irreducible, and you know how he is, no one can change his mind" Ringo replied, already tired of the subject.

In that same time, Pattie and Jane heard the same story from George and Paul, but without Ringo's patience.

"Look, I don't think it's too much, really" was Jane's reply, which revolted Paul.

"How is it not too much? This woman is disturbing our work every day and John doesn't even notice!" Paul replied, full of fury.

"Listen, she is part of the public, which is who you want to reach, her opinion is worth knowing what the public thinks" Jane argued.

"So, is it so? I thought you were going to defend me" he was surprised negatively "you're not there, Jane, you don't know what it is like to be an outsider beating about your work all the time, as if you don't know what you are doing."

"Wait, I go through it all the time, I think you never noticed" she countered "and I don't behave like you, I try to listen to criticism and improve, but you think you are too perfect, in fact, you always found yourself. .."

"I was never like that, Jane, I know my faults, yes, ma'am, but it seems that I'm starting to see yours ..." he said hurt.

The discussion went on a little longer, until they realized that it was a silly discussion, which didn't concern them. Even so, some truths were told there. Paul knew it was best not to involve Jane in the affairs of the Beatles.

Pattie, in turn, managed to calm George down, saying that at some point, Yoko would realize that the Beatles' affairs belonged to themselves.

Anyway, Maureen, Jane and Pattie would also have to find a way to deal with Yoko, as the tour for the next album was approaching and for sure, John's girlfriend would join them.


	39. Chapter 39

As the days went by, Cynthia was able to cope better with the whole situation of John getting away from her and being in another relationship. She didn't want the same thing for herself at the moment, she thought it was too late to break up with her young boyfriend to get another boyfriend. However, as much as she was minding her own business and organizing herself well, her unease continued.

Since she had gone out with Maureen, her nausea persisted, continuing with dizziness and weakness. It was clear that she wasn't well, and when fear started to hit her mind, she decided to do what was right.

She made an appointment for a doctor's appointment and left there trying to contain the despair inside her, she was pregnant. She had a vague idea of how it could have happened, so she was sure that the father was John.

Returning home, she felt completely confused, having no idea what to do or what to feel. That child hadn't been planned, but it would nevertheless not be rejected. It was from there that Cynthia created love and affection for the child, it wasn't guilty of anything, it wasn't guilty of its parents' decisions. Now that John and Cynthia were apart, the child would probably only have her and no one else.

A million bad chances regarding John and the child went through Cynthia's head. Within her, there was a certain hurt and resentment that he had simply dismissed her without even giving her a chance to try to help him and resolve things for real. Now he was apparently fine, in the company of another woman. A certainty crossed Cynthia's mind, it was not time to tell him what happened.

In her mind, her ex-boyfriend might think she was using the child to ruin his current relationship and career. On the other hand, John could understand it, be happy with the news and help Cynthia with what she needed. However, she couldn't take any chances. That was what she would do and she was determined, she would hide the pregnancy for as long as she could, waiting for the best time to tell.

Meanwhile, having no idea how her friend was doing, Maureen missed Cynthia very much, while waiting for another Beatles concert in London to begin. The two have always been together since Ringo joined the band and now that they were at their peak, Cynthia's absence seemed unfair.

Still, Mrs. Starkey enjoyed the company of Pattie and Jane, who were also adorable in their own way. However, Jane wasn't feeling well that night, something had left her distracted and upset, she was beginning to wonder if she really should be there.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Pattie risked asking.

"Oh ... Yes, it's just that ... Paul and I ... We're not getting along very well recently" she said sadly.

"Oh that Macca ..." Maureen just shook her head in disapproval "don't worry, Jane, I know he can be a hot hunk, but he has other qualities."

"I know, it's just ... I feel like he sees me differently now" Jane was looking for the best words to express herself.

In the meantime, Yoko arrived, approaching the place that she knew was reserved for her. Without ceremony, she just sat there, greeting the other girls and watching them with some curiosity. She knew them from the headlines, they were the Beatles' girlfriends, so it was hard not to recognize them. The same was true for Jane, Pattie and Maureen in relation to Yoko. When they saw the artist, they remembered exactly how their boyfriends talked about her. This was the time to test their concerns.

"I'm Yoko" she announced.

"Good, I mean, we know who you are" Pattie was the first to try to contact "I'm Pattie, this is Jane and this is Maureen, it's nice to finally meet you."

"I say the same, I was curious to know more about you" confessed Ono "John didn't tell me much about you."

"Not even him tolds us about you to us, but no problem" Maureen replied "we will have time to get to know each other."

"Of course" Yoko smiled.

The girls returned their attention to the stage, with the show about to start. Meeting Yoko hadn't been so bad and so far everything was fine. The other three thought they could handle her well until the show was over.


	40. Chapter 40

The Beatles' concerts in London, starting their new tour, were very pleasant. There was the already common buzz, shouting and admiration from the fans, which didn't go unnoticed by the band's girlfriends.

"Is everything always like this?" Yoko asked Pattie.

"Ah yes, without a doubt" she said a little uncomfortable to talk about the fans "they are always excited like that."

"This is a little disturbing," said Yoko.

"Yes, in fact it is" agreed Jane "you can understand, I mean, I bet we all have an idol that makes us crazy like that too."

"No, I ... I know that every young person is a little hysterical, but I made the decision not to be carried away by anything popular and I dare say, superfluous" Yoko replied, quite rightly.

"Very brave of you, but you let yourself be carried away by John, who is very popular" Maureen said jokingly, but Ono didn't seem to understand that meaning of her speech.

"I let myself be taken by who John is as a person, not as Beatle" Yoko countered.

The comment made the girls feel like they were shaking like a tree shaken by the wind.

"I don't think any of us fall in love with the Beatles, not with their public figures, but who they really are," Jane made a point of saying.

"Yes, I'm glad that you know how to differentiate one from the other, just as I know" Yoko said proudly.

"Yeah, we all need it, otherwise we wouldn't be able to handle the pressure" Pattie agreed sympathetically.

It was clear that Yoko shared the same opinion as the girls, but she believed she was the first to know that, to differentiate stardom for the staff, to relate only to the real person of whom the boys were. But would it be wise to completely ignore their fame, when it was so latent? For Yoko, it was simply a matter of choice and she was simply able to ignore fans and the media. For Jane, Pattie and Maureen, it was certainly an admirable quality. The three of them did it in their own way, but they couldn't be as relaxed as Yoko. Because of this, the four managed to establish a respectful relationship.

A few months passed, and by keeping her secret, Cynthia stayed away from her friends in London, who were also John's friends. However, she was unable to avoid them forever. One day, upon arriving from work, she found Maureen at her door.

"I needed to see you!" said Mrs. Starkey with a smile "you hardly answered my messages, you always said you were busy."

"I'm sorry, Mo, I was really busy and ... Solving some things" Cynthia tried to hide it, pulling her coat over her belly.

Maureen noticed the gesture, but said nothing, just followed her into the apartment. As she sat down, she watched Cynthia standing, clearly seeing what she was trying to hide.

"You must have put on weight in the last months for a very specific reason" Mrs. Starkey said as gently as possible.

"Yeah ..." Cynthia nodded and started to cry.

"No, it's okay, I'm here to help" Maureen stood up and hugged her "just tell me what happened."

"Okay, I ..." she resumed her strength "a few months ago I found out I was pregnant, as John and I were already separated, I didn't insist on telling, in my head, I would tell at a better time, but then he started dating again, a lot of things crossed my mind, he might think I wanted to be supported by him because of the child ..."

"No, I know that it wouldn't be your intention" Mo agreed "gosh my friend, I understand your situation, but you can't hide it anymore, I think John as the child's father, has a right to know."

"I know, I think the same thing, I just don't want to tell you now" Cynthia confessed "just give me one more time, please ..."

"I give, of course I do, I agree that you have to tell him, and whatever you need, I'm willing to help" guaranteed Maureen.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Cyn replied.

Maureen let her vent a little more, thinking of a strategy to tell John what had happened and her present situation. Meanwhile, he and his friends started yet another new job, but this time, they had Yoko's constant presence there with them.

Not only outside the studio, but now inside, listening closely to every note played and sung, every discussion that should be private. So she started to openly say her opinion about the new songs, if they were bad, what the boys should do to fix the supposed mistakes they made. John followed orders, making his friends obey, too, on the basis of the shout and completely upset. This whole situation almost escaped the limits, putting the band to the test, reaching almost its own limit. Something serious had to be done about this, at least in the opinion of George, Paul and Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, this will be the last chapter for now, I will move in the next few days, I'll just return when everything is organized and there's internet in the new house. I hope you understand, see you later.


	41. Chapter 41

Even in the midst of fights and disagreements, thanks to Brian Epstein's constant supervision and care, the Beatles finalized their newest album, "Rubber Soul". It ended up becoming quite different from the rest of the band's work so far, as it reflected what everyone was going through.

John was completely in love with Yoko, being considerate of her and taking her wherever he went, without exception to his work. Paul looked tired and distracted, as if he was having a personal problem, which wasn't far from his reality. George was about to make a very important decision and Ringo was doing his best to remain a good husband, taking care of Maureen.

Before the release of the album started, Paul went to Jane's work. No one from the ITV studios barred him from entering, they were too delighted with his sudden appearance and others, who knew of his link to actress Jane Asher, imagined that it was because of her that he was there.

Jane, in turn, focused on the scene she would do next, it was a scene of reconciliation with her romantic partner in the story of the soap opera. Half camouflaged between the technicians and the entire film crew, Paul began to watch her perform.

She was talented, no doubt, she had a real air in her suffering and confused feelings that her character was going through, but deep down, it seemed that this was what she was feeling too.

Doubts had welled up in the couple's heart for some time, whether they should really be together. It all started when Paul got angry at her plans to grow her career.

"I think I'm ready to try something big and prominent in Hollywood " she declared with all enthusiasm.

"What?" Paul objected "wait, Jane, things aren't that easy, you only made soap operas so far, do you think you're ready to get a role in Hollywood?"

"I don't think so, I'm sure I do!" she said, already irritated by his opinion "I know my value and my talent, I don't need your approval!"

"I'm not disapproving anything, I'm just trying to be realistic, you know it's hard to be successful like that" he countered, a little offended.

"Just because it's difficult doesn't mean that I can't try!" she shouted back "I expected more support from you!"

"Jane, I'm advising you!" he was also angry.

"Do you know better than anyone what it is to strive to succeed, or is it the cute face of you and your friends that made you pump?" she was sarcastic, hurt.

"I'm not just a pretty face, we strive too!" Paul returned even more angry than she.

"Do you wanna know? Enough, enough of this, I am tired of it, I am reaching my limit ..." she didn't wear out anymore, really tired.

"Jane" Paul called her, but without even knowing because, he knew it was too late.

She went out and left him alone, it was the last conversation they had until Paul was in the studio, watching her. When the scene was finished shooting, Jane didn't seem happy to see him, just angry, nervous, tired.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

"I ... I thought I could talk to you ..." he tried.

"Actually, I also need to talk to you" she declared "but not here, meet me tonight, at my house."

"Yeah" he replied and she ignored him, being all laughing and helpful with the team.

Paul knew that the worst was yet to come. Later, he went after Jane, who received him politely but also coldly.

"You know that it hasn't worked for us for some time" she was direct, despite having a great regret in her voice.

"I know" Paul didn't dare disagree, he knew it was true.

"We are very different, we think very different from each other, about each other, and I don't want to have to go through this anymore, Paul" Jane shook her head "there's no reason for me to hold on to you anymore, I need to of time alone, and I believe you too."

"Okay, we both became very different people than we used to be" he said the painful truth "we don't agree anymore, and I think it's better to split up too."

"In spite of everything, I wish you luck and all the best" she held out a hand, a hug would be too much to ask.

"Me too, you're an amazing girl, Jane, and you certainly deserve better than me," said Paul, defeated.

She didn't contradict him, just nodded. So it had been the end of their relationship, and he still felt lost and confused. Music and his friends were what motivated him now, even with the conflicts between the band.


	42. Chapter 42

Cynthia took a long breath. She was alone in the middle of her apartment and the sound she produced created an echo that reverberated around the place, making her feel even more alone.

She had been on maternity leave for a few weeks, and it made her wonder how close she was to having the baby and yet, her situation with John and the child wasn1t resolved. She felt like she was in a cul-de-sac, with no escape valve. She decided that she had to talk to John and that it had to happen today.

First of all, she tried to call him, she didn't want to approach him by surprise and just make matters worse.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly when someone answered the phone.

"Hello, how can I help?" A woman replied, which made Cynthia more apprehensive.

"This number is John Lennon's personal contact, isn't it?" Cynthia preferred to think it was an advisor or something "I needed to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, but he is sleeping at the moment, do you want to leave a message?" the woman sounded impatient.

"Just say it's Cynthia Powell, and it's a very urgent matter," she said at last, already feeling tired.

"Okay, I'll tell him as soon as I can" the woman hung up, then.

An hour later, John woke up, seeing that his cell phone was very close to Yoko's reach. He found her in the living room of his house, since the two had spent the night together there.

"I slept too much, did something happen in the meantime?" he asked out of mere curiosity.

"Uh, only your cell phone rang, a Cynthia Powell said she wanted to talk to you" Yoko warned.

"Cynthia?" her mention worried John immediately, but soon after he noticed something "if you spoke to her, then did you answer my cell phone?"

"Of course I answered, we share a life together, everything that concerns you, concerns me too" she replied, without losing her temper "isn't that why we are together?"

"No, not for you to invade my privacy" John was angry, speaking a little louder "I didn't give you that right!"

"Right? We have a right to freedom, I don't hide anything from you, so why now do you want to hide something from me?" Yoko imposed herself, not failing to defend herself.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Cynthia is past, she has nothing to do with me now" he replied, but not sure of his words.

"If she is so insignificant, why are you so upset because of her?" she countered defiantly.

"Cynthia is who I dated before I met you, I still care about her, okay?" John shouted, impatient.

-You care about her ... - Yoko reflected on the words "how much do you care? More than me? Who is she to you until now?"

"Someone who has always been by my side, who has always supported me, even in my worst moments" he said proudly.

"And I didn't support you? I always gave my opinion to you, my advice, my instruction, at your request!" she made it clear.

"Because I thought it was the best choice to make at the moment" he was sincere, letting the anger and fears go "this business and this fame thing has driven me crazy, I thought that if I did things your way, everything would be better, easier, but I'm more confused than before, you ... You stand between the Beatles ..."

"Don't blame me for anything between you and your band" she shot "you wanted my participation there in the middle and I just wanted to improve your beat and mushy style for something more original and artistic."

"So that's it, we are just a stereotyped boyband" he laughed bitterly "it may be, but if you just see us like that, you don't really know us, you don't know who we really are."

"I won't flatter you because you're popular, John Lennon" said Yoko, with contempt.

"You don't see anyone else besides the popular version of me" he noticed, seeing that he had been deluding himself all this time "for you I am just another sold artist."

"At least you're smart enough to notice" she countered.

He stopped himself from wanting to raise a hand against her, instead changed his clothes, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" she wanted to know.

"To check what Cynthia wants" he replied "and when I get back, I hope I won't find you here, if I don't ask too much from you."

"It will be a pleasure" Yoko relaxed when saying this, watching him leave.

She was never tied to anyone, for her, relationships lasted as long as they had to last, as long as they were good and profitable. This phase with John had passed and she was willing and ready to move on.


	43. Chapter 43

John took a long breath before entering Cynthia's apartment. He was grateful to Maureen for giving the address and, in a way, encouraging his visit. But now the hardest part had come, a confrontation that had been postponed for so long would now have to happen. In any case, he was at least assured that she wanted to speak to him, since she had called and sought him out first.

He then took courage and rang the bell, waiting to be answered. From inside, Cynthia replied with a "go". Hearing her voice again after so long, John was slightly touched.

"John?" Cynthia stammered incredulously, amazed to see him there at her door, a second later, she became defensive, her hands went instantly to her belly, trying to hide it in vain.

"I wonder if ..." he didn't know what to say, scared to see that his ex-girlfriend was clearly pregnant "can I come in?"

She just nodded, making her way, as he entered, they both thought about what they would say, what they would do.

"You called me, looking for me, it was urgent" he tried to stick to the reason he was there.

"Yeah, I ..." Cynthia took a long breath, trying not to cry, deciding to be sincere "as you can see I ... I'm expecting a child and ... The child is yours."

"Are you sure about that?" John didn't say with malice, in fact he wanted to clarify his own doubts, Cynthia realized that too.

"Yes, I didn't have anyone else but you after we broke up" she confirmed.

"And why didn't you tell me soon? I would like to know!" He said a little louder, but regretted it, it was clear how scared Cynthia was.

"I always thought it was right for you to know about your child" she said with certainty "the problem John, was that I found out as soon as webroke up. I thought you were going to think I was lying, that it was an excuse to hold you back, to steal your money, besides, you have another girlfriend now ..."

"I know, but were you willing to deal with all this alone? It isn't fair to you at all, I have my share of responsibility in that" he tried to argue.

"I never wanted to go through this alone, my fears trapped me" she let a tear fall "but I would tell you, I was just waiting for the right moment for this, that's why I called you."

"Okay, you can count on me for whatever you need, any expenses I will bear and ... My name, the baby will be a Lennon, I guarantee you" John offered what was more immediate, but still, he felt that it it wasn't enough.

"I thank you, thank you so much for helping" Cynthia was really grateful, but still felt she should say more.

"Yeah ... I need to tell you something" John reflected on her reasons for hiding the baby and saw that he needed to reassure her "if you came to talk to me earlier, I would be willing to help you as much as I am now, I know that we went through a difficult period and it was my fault, but I would never deny help to my child." 

"I know, I just thought a lot of things, thank you for understanding" she nodded, then wished to say more "look, John, it may even be that it's no longer my business, but you don't look at all well."

"Gosh, you're so worried about everything and I'm here more of a nuisance" he laughed, thinking he was pathetic.

"I didn't mean it, I just ..." she sighed "I still worry about you a lot."

"And I about you" John wanted to take her hand and Cynthia realizing, even though she thought she was foolish, allowed " I was very stupid, I ... You always made my life simpler, always supported me and ... I love you, I misjudged you, you are stronger than I thought, and ... The fact is, I need you, Cyn, I really need you..." 

"Ah Lennon ..." she got a little impatient " you were always indecisive, impulsive, but ... I don't know, I'm wanting to believe you, even though I think I shouldn't."

"We can ... maintain a good relationship, as friends, for the sake of our child" suggested John hopefully.

"Of course, I wish that too" she gave in, seeing the greater good "but what will your girlfriend think?"

"She is no longer my girlfriend, we broke up earlier today" John said "in fact, I wanted you to have that post again, at least ..."

"At least? " Cynthia didn't understand.

John himself was petrified with what he was trying to propose. He saw that it was asking too much of Cynthia at once, it was the first time that they spoke after a long time, he had to be more sensitive when he saw her side.

"Just think about what I said, really, Cyn," he said at last.

John got up, kissed her cheek and said goodbye, leaving the poor girl with a lot to think about and a heart that was still beating for him.


	44. Chapter 44

Despite being quite busy for the past few days, with work and friends for company, Paul couldn't help feeling lonely. It wasn't exactly Jane he missed. He respected the time that the girl was part of his life, but he knew that it wouldn't happen again, and that it was better this way, as they had agreed.

However, when Paul was away from work, sadness hit, his small apartment seemed smaller and empty. It was on one of those bad days that he decided to do something to change this situation.

He had learned that Cynthia and John had talked again, at least, they were friends again, it was already a step forward, and now, the rest of the group could talk to her again without fear. That was why Paul was going to visit her, see how she and the child were doing.

On the way, he had the idea of taking a gift, something that would make Cynthia feel good. To do this, he went for a walk in the mall, taking care that no one recognized him. He was wearing a scarf, hat and sunglasses, he was looking in the windows for what to bring, until he came across something different.

It was a pet shop, in the window, you could clearly see the puppies on display, watching the humans around them. One of them, seemed happier than it was until now to see Paul. The young man ended up noticing the reaction too, unable to stop smiling.

When he realized, Paul was already inside the store. It was inevitable not to take the cute puppy home. He heard the saleswoman's warnings that that puppy was a female, of the Sheep Dog breed and that she would be too big for an apartment. Still, despite the cons, he took his new friend home. He let the dog explore her new home, recognizing the location and rooms that were part of it.

"Well, now that you're installed" Paul said with a smile "we need to think of a very nice name for you."

He thought of some possibilities, looking at the dog, saying them out loud, but none having any effect.

"Berta?" Paul tried "I know, Marta!"

The friend replied with a thin but happy bark. She was a puppy expressing that she had liked her name. Paul stroked Marta, glad that she was getting acquainted with him quickly. Unintentionally, he ended up forgetting Cynthia's gift, paying attention to Marta.

As for Cyn, Paul didn't need to worry, she felt a lot better, which was great for the baby, who was also better, without feeling the stress and worry of the mother.

It turned out that the Beatle who visited Cynthia that day was John. He wanted news from his son and of course, to see how Cynthia was doing. In addition, he felt confident and ready to make a new proposal to her.

"Hi John" she welcomed him happy, kissing his face.

"Hi Cyn, how are you?" he asked shortly after entering.

"I'm doing very well, me and the baby" she said.

"I'm happy for that" he replied, a little wary.

"Look, I don't know if you're going to be upset or anything, but ..." she tried to raise a subject "I learned it's a boy a few weeks ago."

"Seriously? You did the exam without me ..." he realized that was why he might be upset.

"It was already scheduled long ago, and you commented that you would have a meeting with Epstein at the same time, I didn't want to disturb you" she explained.

"I would make an exception for my son" he made it clear, but he wasn't angry, he could understand it "but I understand your fear, but Cyn, look, this is something I wanted to change between us."

"What do you mean?" she was curious.

"You don't need to be afraid of my opinion at all, we are going to raise a child together and I wanted you to always be honest with me" he explained.

"Okay, do you want honesty?" she sighed, tired, but willing to confess "I have been thinking about what you said to me since the day we met again, about me being your girlfriend, I have my fears, yes, but I also know you well. Look, John, I wouldn't be able to give my heart to anyone else, even if I wanted to, so from what I’m feeling, for our son, I’m going to give you another chance, but don’t break my heart, please, I love him so much and I can't bear to go through this again."

"I understand, I understand, it's all I want most" he hugged her without delay "I learned my lesson, you are all I need, you and our son, nobody else."

John looked her straight in the eye, there was caution, but hope, and the usual sweet way. They brought their lips together slowly and sealed with a kiss the resumption of their union.


	45. Chapter 45

Cynthia was slowly getting used to the changes in her life. She was amazed at how the same person who had changed things the first time, was the same person who changed everything for the better now. Instead of regretting and understanding John's past decisions, she now enjoyed his company. It was a blessing to have him around, just now that the baby's birth was approaching.

"This makes me a little scared" he confessed to her during a dinner they shared in her apartment.

"What exactly?" she asked curiously.

"The baby, being a father, having a real family ..." John was quoting, a little sad, remembering his own childhood.

"What are you afraid of? Not being present? You are right here with us now" she smiled, remedying.

"I know, I'm here because I love you both" he smiled back and affirmed wholeheartedly "I'm only afraid of what it will be like after the baby is born, I didn't grow up with my father around, I don't know how to describe this feeling and no I know if I will be able to pass this on to our boy."

"Look John, I know that the past scares" Cynthia approached him and held his hand "but the important thing is the present and what will happen from now on, we have a lot of time to do our best while raising our son."

"Okay, about that ..." he interrupted, not thinking that this was the right time for the question he wanted to ask "thank you, Cyn, thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome," she replied, going a little further and kissing him.

So, a few more weeks followed and then, the day set for baby Lennon to be born arrived. For the preparations, John made a point of sleeping in Cynthia's apartment, keeping her company and being present in case she needed immediate help.

In the morning, she began to feel the signs that her baby would be born even that day. Kicks and shakes here and there in her womb, Cynthia's moans left John on alert.

"Are you alright?" he wanted to be sure.

"Okay, the doctor said it would be normal for me to feel this way, but just in case, we better hurry up" she gave him a little smile, worried.

She didn't have to repeat it for John to understand. They had their breakfast quickly, and John drove to the hospital at the appointed time. Once there, he had to say goodbye to his beloved.

"I love you, whatever happens, don't forget that" he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, John, I'll be fine" she said firmly, but struggling to believe her own words, she also had her own fears to face.

He left Cynthia in the care of the nurses and was forced to wait, which he hated to do. In that agonizing moment, he had the idea to call his friends, at least let him know what was going on. Paul was the first to appear, followed by George.

"Wow, man, this is amazing! You're about to become a father" exclaimed Paul after giving him a hug "how is Cyn doing? Have you heard from her?"

"She just came in, told me that everything was already programmed" told John "they just told me to wait."

"So that's what we're going to do, as they say, you can't rush Mother Nature," George advised, almost like a hippie.

Half an hour passed and the three boys continued to wait for news. It was then that John was invited in, it seemed that Cynthia wanted to talk to him now that she was feeling the contractions.

"Cynthia, are you okay? The baby is alright?" he asked, distressed.

"I'm fine, the baby is coming" she sighed "I was just wondering if you don't want to stay and see, I ... I didn't want to be alone ..."

"I won't leave you" he said promptly, putting his own fears aside.

Nurses prepared him to enter the operating room, with the appropriate equipment. So when the baby came into the world, their parents were holding each other's hands.

It was an indescribable emotion for the couple to see their son at the same time. He was a strong and healthy boy, who was soon placed in Cynthia's arms.

"Calm down, calm down" she said as she cradled the baby in her arms "it's okay, we're here, you're here now."

"Hello" said John in a choked voice, he was unable to say anything other than to observe and admire him.

John had to leave them again, his son needed a shower and Cynthia needed a break. He just gave her a smile before leaving, ensuring that nothing else would separate them from each other again.


	46. Chapter 46

Psrf51 teclado yamaha

It took a while, but little Lennon was finally back in his parents' comfort. John had lost his words again, his son was real and he was right there, changing his and Cynthia's lives completely.

"Hi again, Julian," his mother called, catching the baby's and John's attention, startled by the name.

"Julian? Is he really going to be called Julian?" he asked, not in anger, but out of curiosity.

"If you don't mind, I know how much you miss your mother, but I thought that for that very reason, as a good reminder of everything she did and who she was, we could do this tribute to her" Cynthia explained.

"All right then" John accepted willingly "it will be Julian then."

For a moment, he looked at his son more closely, a quick thought flashed through his mind. His arms and hands stretched involuntarily, he wanted to hold Julian, but he was afraid he didn't know how to do it. Cynthia thought he would like to take the baby, and she smiled in surprise at the thought, handing Julian over to John, so he couldn't deny or move his arms away.

He tried to cradle the boy in his arms as best he could. Only then did Cyn notice his contained despair.

"Calm down, it's not that difficult" she smiled "support his head where your arm bends, that's it, like this, perfect."

"There's something I should do before" he managed to play after he learned right.

"There are things we only learn in practice" Cynthia countered.

They were silent for a moment, watching each other as a family. Until they were gently interrupted.

"Excuse me, the nurse said I could come in," Maureen said cheerfully, opening the door.

"Of course, Mo, get closer!" Cynthia invited, happy to see her friend there.

Maureen then accepted the invitation, entering the room.

"Look at this little boy ... So beautiful ..." Mrs. Starkey looked over John's shoulder.

"This is Julian" the boy's father introduced him.

"Beautiful name, I'm happy to see that you are well, the three of you" she smiled at the couple and the baby "the boys were dying to know something, John came here and disappeared, they started to despair a little, you know?"

"Tell them that we are fine and that they can come visit me one at a time" Cynthia asked.

So George and Paul went to meet Julian, while Ringo waited with Maureen. They played with John because he was completely radiant and without any trace of bad mood, it seemed that little Julian was capable of doing this miracle.

Maureen returned to the room with Ringo, who, being more fond of children, soon asked to hold the little one in his lap. That vision made his wife think of some possibilities.

Later that day, Cynthia and Julian were released to go home, John accompanied them to her apartment, with a thoughtful expression on his face, quiet as he rarely was, it was a sign that whatever was on his mind , it was something seriously serious.

After leaving Julian sleeping in his crib, Cynthia turned to John, willing to thank him for all his help and attention.

"Thank you for everything you did for us" she said quietly, came over and took his hand -"thanks for not leaving me alone."

"Of course, I could never leave you alone, I also didn't want to leave you there and I wanted to see Julian's birth" John replied.

"Well, now that the baby is here we will have more work" she gave him a conciliatory smile "is that what you're worried about?"

"No, I ... I know the responsibilities, I am willing to help you with everything you want, but ... Things are still not completely right for me" he explained, which left her intrigued, frowning.

"What is not right?" she asked, curiously.

"Cyn, I love you, I needed to stay away from you to realize this and it hurt a lot, more than it seemed at first, but now, with Julian here, I see that my life has only meaning with you in it" he approached even more of her, looking at her from inches away, Cynthia's heart started to beat faster, not from fear, but from the true declarations of love "so if you want to marry me and leave everything as it should be, I'll be very happy, but just say yes, if that's what you really want."

"My God!" it was what she let go, stepping back a little "I ... John, everything you said, about being together as a family, is all I want, but marrying you ... If I say yes, promise me that you will remain faithful to me, and you will not leave anything or anyone, any difficulty to separate us.

"I promise, it's an eternal promise," he nodded, speaking from the heart.

"So ..." she sighed, managing to smile " I can only say yes, I'll marry you John Lennon."

"Really?" she was so happy that she had a hard time believing it.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" she laughed, hugged him, making it clear what was her decision.

"I love you" he said with all his heart, kissing her gently.

Cynthia responded with the same feeling, while she returned the kiss.


	47. Chapter 47

At home, little Julian Lennon received special visits, his parents' dear friends came to see him again.

"Oh it's so good that everything went well ..." Maureen said relieved, while she held the baby in her lap "he's a lovely little boy."

"Thank you for finding this" sighed Cynthia "I am amazed myself just looking at him, and I'm grateful that things are better now, than when I found out I was pregnant."

"We understand your fear, but don't worry Cyn, we are here to help you, in whatever you need" George assured and she knew she could count on his word.

"Any kind of help, even changing diapers" Paul added with excitement.

"I didn't think you'd be willing to do that, Macca." Ringo was surprised.

"Well, it's no secret that I love children and now I'm kind of in training" the bassist admitted.

"What do you mean? Are you going to be a father too?" John laughed, but inside he was scared.

"No, I adopted a dog, her name is Marta and we get along very well" Paul told with joy.

"That's great, maybe she and Julian can be good friends when he's older" Cynthia suggested, happy with that possibility.

"Well, since we are talking about the near future, there is something I wanted to talk to you about" John spoke again, sounding more serious this time.

"Is it good news or bad news?" George said his concern aloud.

"Great news" Cynthia smiled, exchanging a look with her boyfriend, already knowing what he was talking about.

"We are getting married, me and Cyn!" John announced happily.

"Seriously? Oh how amazing, fantastic!" Paul was the first to embrace him.

"Wow, John, we expected and cheered a lot for this, it's a wonder that you decided that" Ringo was moved "I am very happy for you."

"John Winston Lennon, you really got mature and grew up" Maureen said humorously, faking a scolding, but she was very proud.

"I know, it took a while for that, but thankfully I got it real" admitted Lennon.

"You mean John is getting married before me? I'm happy, but surprised, ” said George.

"You're too young to think about these things, Geo" Paul purposefully messed up his hair, which caused Harrison's slight irritation.

"Wait, are you going to propose to Pattie?" Cynthia soon understood.

"I'm thinking about it, I'm just thinking, I just don't know what to do" the guitarist confessed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"If you need a tip from those who have already done this and it worked" John said full of false modesty, Cynthia rolled her eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless "be honest, say what you feel about Pattie."

"And choose a pretty ring," said Maureen.

"Take Pattie to her favorite place in town, I'm sure she'll love it" Ringo said with more common sense.

"They are great ideas, I think I can put them all together and make an unforgettable proposal" George conciliated, accepting all suggestions.

After a few months, with Julian a little older, his parents and their friends, plus some relatives of Cynthia and John, gathered for a discreet celebration. No one wanted to get media attention by saying loud and clear in all the letters that a member of the Beatles was getting married. So, for a single day, a special day, that group of friends felt like normal people.

The ceremony went smoothly, with the small group listening to the bride and groom's sincere vows.

"I, John, accept to marry you, Cyn, Cynthia, making you my wife forever, from this day on, and everyday I live in" declared the groom, while putting her ring in place.

"I, Cynthia, accept to marry you, John, making you my husband forever, from this day on, and everyday I live in" said the bride, also giving John his wedding ring.

Then, they exchanged a passionate kiss following the order of the judge and thus, they were officially, Mr. and Mrs. Lennon.

There was a small party set up in John's apartment when he, his wife and the guests left the registry.

"It was all very beautiful, I wish you all the best" Pattie hugged John and Cynthia.

"Thank you, Pattie" thanked Mrs. Lennon.

"Thanks" John smiled at her, keeping the secret that soon George would propose.

A little later, John and Cynthia exchanged a dance in the middle of the living room, with Julian watching them closely, even from Uncle Paul's lap. The boy managed to stay calm for a while, but soon he missed his mother and raised his arms towards her.

"Okay, enough dance for now" Cynthia took Julian back.

The guests stayed there a little longer, eating and talking. A little distant, John watched his wife and son, glad to be with them now.

"Take care of her and the boy, they deserve the best" was Aunt Mimi's discreet advice.

She had come straight from Liverpool to see that extraordinary moment in her nephew's life that she had raised, hoping that his life would follow the right way.

"I will, I promise" he smiled, willing to keep that promise every day, starting today.


	48. Chapter 48

Psrf51 teclado yamaha

George's feelings split in two when he left the Lennons' wedding party. First, he was happy that his friends finally got it right, he wished they would remain happy for a long time. Second, he wanted to share that same kind of happiness with Pattie.

For the past few months, he had been thinking about asking his girlfriend to marry him. His dazzle, affection and admiration for her grew more and more and so, he only had to make the long-awaited request.

He then said goodbye to everyone at the wedding, left Pattie at home, saying goodbye to her rather anxiously and then decided it was time to plan things out for real. If he got up in the morning, willing to choose a beautiful ring to match her, he didn't want to have reservations about the choice, regardless of the price, he would do his best for his beloved.

Without many wild ideas, pretending to be simpler and not cause unpleasant surprises for Pattie, he decided to just invite her to dinner alone. A restaurant would be better than at home, but George really wanted a more discreet moment when he placed the order. His idea to resolve the issue was to order food from a restaurant, set the table and wait for Pattie to arrive.

She, in turn, immediately accepted the invitation, going to meet her boyfriend at his apartment, as she had been so many times before. However, when George answered it, Pattie realized that he was more nervous than usual.

"Are you all right, Geo?" She smiled, the perfect way ever.

"Yes, I'm fine, and how are you?" he wanted to know, reconciling the latent feelings of concern with an awkward smile.

"I'm fine, kind of hungry, I admit" she tried to joke to release the tension.

"Of course," George managed to smile "dinner is waiting for you, my lady."

Pattie laughed too, because of the joke. She was slightly impressed by the table set. They just sat and shared the meal together.

"So can I ask you a question, George?" Pattie said in a tone of curiosity.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged, not knowing exactly what she wanted to find out.

"What is the special occasion to have a special dinner? This is quite different, even more so from you" she observed, with reservations.

"Different for me? You mean we don't have dinner at home, is that it?" George tried to understand and Pattie nodded, confirming her theories.

"Well, it's just ..." he scratched his neck, looking sideways and then at her "you're right, this is a special occasion."

"I don't remember exactly why, so could you tell me?" she asked, feeling a little lost.

"Of course, I was waiting for this, I waited all night for this and it seems that the perfect opportunity arose" George said more to him than to Pattie, who continued to stare at him, understanding very little of it all.

He then sighed deeply, looking at her expectantly, then took out the precious box that contained the most precious ring yet. Harrison cleared his throat and knelt, looking at his girlfriend, Pattie held her breath, finally understanding everything.

"Ms. Boyd, you have made me a much happier man since I met you, you'd honor me very much if you accepted to be my wife" he paused, emotional "so, do you agree to marry me, Pattie?"

"Yes Yes Yes!" she replied with joy, while accepting the ring placed in her hand "I couldn't be happier either."

George stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you for accepting" he thanked her and kissed her, glad that he was now engaged, ensuring that Pattie would be yet another important part of his life.

It didn't take long for them to call friends and share the news.

"So, was that it? You really did it, man!" Paul answered the phone "I knew I was thinking about something, I was quieter than usual."

"I'm always quiet for you" Harrison rolled his eyes, impatient with the placement "but it doesn't matter, I said what needed to be said at the right time and here we are."

"My real congratulations" Paul said at last, really happy for his friend.

John and Ringo were also excited, even going so far as to joke that Paul would have to get married to remain in the band, as the other three Beatles would be married now.

"How wonderful, Pattie! I am very happy for you" Maureen congratulated the bride "you are very dear to us and it makes us happy to see that you make George happy."

"Wow, Mo, thank you very much" Pattie was flattered "I just hope I continue to live up to everything she said."

"I hope so too" Mrs. Starkey replied hopefully.

Cynthia also congratulated the couple on a message. Once again, the Liverpool group had good reason to celebrate.


	49. Chapter 49

Maureen grew up in Liverpool, as a smart girl and attentive to everything around her. Almost nothing went unnoticed, since she didn't want anyone to outsmart her or dared to want to deceive her. This was a useful skill that she has developed over the years, which has always kept her from being deceived.

Now, as Mrs. Starkey, she lived more calmly and without so many worries, unlike the suspicious teenager that she was. Still, she was an attentive and sensible adult, especially when it came to family and friends, and herself.

She noticed small differences and details in herself that she had seen in other women and now, stopping to think and doing the math, Maureen was almost certain that she was pregnant.

It was a real possibility, which she preferred to check quickly, without giving vent to anxiety unnecessarily. Everything was in compliance, she was really pregnant. In view of her own deductions, she wasn',t surprised by the result, it was expected. What surprised her was that she got pregnant now, without even having been married for a year. Quick, it had been quick in view of other couples, but no less happy.

Yes, at last, she agreed that it was good news, she wished to be a mother one day and since that day she had arrived earlier than she expected, she was happy.

She waited for Ritchie to arrive, he was away, at an important meeting where they started discussing the concept for the new album, and then, she welcomed him with open arms.

"Ah this is the best hug of all, from all over the world!" exclaimed Ringo contentedly, relieved and romantic "to what do I owe all this, Mo?"

She smiled mischievously and kissed him passionately, making him more curious.

"Well, there is something I need to correct you, about what you said about my hug" she explained, still rambling.

"Okay, so correct it," he asked, still feeling confused.

"I think this hug is more special because technically two people hugged you," Maureen said, still sounding amused.

"Two people? Maureen, but what is this strange conversation?" Ringo stopped in front of her, demanding explanations.

"Well, before you freak out with my metaphors, I'll be very direct now" she rolled her eyes "today I found out I'm pregnant, that's it!"

"Oh my God, this whole rambling ... I mean, I understand the air of mystery" he laughed with joy "Maureen, this is wonderful!"

"I know, I feel the same way" she hugged him and looked at him directly "it was quite a scare, but I soon accepted the idea, it will be a great journey from now on, but we can handle it."

"Of course, yes" Ringo smiled "with a mother as optimistic as you, this child is already very blessed."

"She is also blessed to have a kind father like you" she stroked his face.

Ringo kissed her this time, celebrating again. They were so happy that they soon spread the beautiful news to their friends.

"Ah this is very good, I am happy that your family is growing!" added Brian Epstein.

"Julian is going to have a little friend soon to play with, that's cool!" were the opinions of Cynthia and John.

"My congratulations" said Pattie "may he or she be very healthy!"

"How beautiful, Rings!" said George enthusiastically "and Mo too, this has always been your dream, so I'm happy to see it come true."

"Wow! Look at us, we'll be able to open the Beatles' nursery soon!" Paul joked, although he was a little more lonely with the news, his friends were all practically married and he was still a bachelor.

"Thanks for everything, guys" Maureen thanked everyone "it's comforting to know how much our son is already loved by all of you."

"Thank you guys, I hope you also share this moment with us and that little Starkey loves each one of you as we already did" Ringo thanked you for all the affection.

Thus, it was the first days of the Starkeys dealing with the novelty in their life. Gradually, his routine was changing. Maureen realized that she should have better habits now, she knew she was kind of sedentary and sometimes abused sweets and soft drinks.

She gave way to a more natural food, which she learned to cook with patience, which already prepared her for what she was about to do, when she started raising her child. Every day, she walked around the block, exercising. Here in the neighborhood, she managed to go unnoticed, no Beatles fan, sensible or crazy, recognized her, which was better that way.

Ritchie has moved on to send many more messages to his wife and be more attentive to her needs. What was not lacking between them was love and unity, being already transmitted to their baby, even before he was born.


	50. Chapter 50

Psrf51 teclado yamaha

George stared at the sight in front of him with a lump in his throat, almost literally. After months of engagement and planning, there he was in the church, waiting for his bride, seeing everyone who was going to see the ceremony, friends, family, and loved ones who loved George and Pattie and had accepted their invitation to accompany that unique moment between the couple.

The groom wished that everything would go well, that Pattie would arrive soon and all that spectacle for everyone would soon be over, and he would begin the life next to Pattie that he had so longed for.

After taking a few hurried steps in front of the altar, with his friends watching him, ready to help him if he had a heart attack or fainted, he began loosening and loosening his tie in an attempt to get more air, feeling that he was short of breath. Annoyed by this, Maureen, even though the weight of her belly was taking her energy, stood up in irritation and went to the groom.

"If you keep this up, you'll be a mess at the ceremony," reproached Mrs. Starkey, "and let's face it, looking like this next to Pattie, who is always gorgeous, will only embarrass her.

"I don't want to embarrass my future wife on our wedding day," Maureen's words had an effect on George, who took a more serious posture.

"I didn't think so," her face softened, "don't worry, things will work out. I understand your pre-wedding jitters, but believe me, all of this will pass and soon everything will be fine.

"I don't want to look shabby around Pattie, that's for sure," George straightened his tie again, more calmly now. "Is it better now?"

"Yes," Maureen smiled after inspecting his tie, "now calm down, your bride is coming.

"Yes, Mrs. Starkey," he smiled and did as she asked.

Half an hour later, everyone jammed, the bride had indeed arrived. Dazzling as always, the white dress and pink make-up gave Pattie even more of a doll's appearance, taking her groom''s breath away.

George for his part, kept his posture and waited for her, now more relaxed, knowing that it was completely real that Pattie had arrived and was there to marry him. They exchanged happy glances and smiles as they met.

They continued to listen to what the priest said about love, for sure they could identify with that speech. After they exchanged rings, then came the question that sealed their decision and their union.

"I, Pattie, take you, George, to be my husband, to love and respect and honor you from this day forward," she said first.

"I, George, take you, Pattie, to be my wife, to love and respect and honor you, from this day forward," he said after her. 

Harrison let out a sigh before kissing her, yet another detail he was concentrating on getting right. Pattie, patient, just watched him, gave a smile. He responded with a chuckle and finally kissed her, much to her relief and that of some of the nearby guests, who were watching all the hesitation.

The clapping of the guests showed their joy, happy to see the beautiful couple together. Pattie and George pulled the line of the motorcade that had been created all the way to the ballroom. With everyone already tucked in, the newlyweds were greeted with more clapping and celebration.

From the table at which they were seated, sharing the same space because they were acquaintances, the Starkeys, the Lennons, and Paul watched George and Pattie Harrison greet the guests one by one.

"He seems more relaxed, finally," commented Maureen.

"Well, he's been very anxious, and the day he's been waiting for has finally arrived." said Cynthia.

"Paul's day has to come" Ringo said, hoping that his single friend would get married one day.

"Oh, come on" Macca became alert.

"Look around, there are many girls around here, one of them could be the love of your life" John suggested.

"John, I think you're paying too much attention to the female guests," his wife nudged, jealous.

"Calm down, Cyn, it's a joke," he apologized sincerely, "I'm just teasing Paulie.

"I think he deserves a day off, at least today." Mo defended him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," the bassist thanked him, sounding indignant at the behavior of the rest of his friends.

He was also saved by the arrival of the Harrison couple at their table.

"Everything okay here?" Pattie asked.

"Everything's great, Pat," Cynthia spoke for everyone, "it was a beautiful ceremony, congratulations."

"Thank you guys," she smiled, accepting more hugs and congratulations from him.

Before anyone else could comment that Paul was single, he had an idea to get off the subject.

"We haven't even taken a picture together yet!" pointed out the bassist, already positioning himself for a selfie in front of everyone.

The old friends smiled for the camera, even Julian, happy to have that nice moment at George and Pattie's wedding.


End file.
